The 'Lone' Hero of Vale
by xyzLinkXZeldaxyz
Summary: Ruby, Yang and Weiss run into a fellow Beacon classmate Link at Junior's club in search for answers, they realize Link doesn't have any teammates, he's a one person team, later on they go on to realize Link isnt just a reserved swordsman who is shy, but really is worthy of calling himself a hunter, also, a certain little red head falls for the new guy ;)
1. One Man Team?

The Lone Hero of Vale

* * *

"Pleeeeeease?" Ruby begged and hugged Weiss' ankles

"No we have class next!" Weiss crosses her arms

"Lighten up weiss, skipping 1 class won't hurt us." Yang helped ruby to her feet

"You just agreed with her because your sisters, but blake is on my side, right blake?" Weiss looked around

"She's not around. You know she's being all Blakey." Yang stuck her tongue out.

"Fine let's go." Weiss was immediately dragged by both the sisters ('Sometimes i wonder why i still wasn't picked as leader.') she said to herself.

* * *

"Ahh this is what i needed." Spoke a young man who had spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes, pierced ear, a green tunic with black sleeves and leggings(not his usual white ones)

"So Link is it? Your a hunter that goes to beacon? Are you sure your not here for anything?" Junior confronted Link.

"Relax, i just needed the day off, im not here for anything." Link sighed

"Good." 2 females said at the same time as they walked up to him

"Melanie, Militia, relax." Junior waves them away.

* * *

"More robberies..." Ruby covered her eyes as she saw yet another robbed dust store

"Damn torchwick..." Yang makes a fist. "I can't believe he wasnt arrested when he first confronted you Ruby."

"Are you sure your friend had no info on him?" Weiss turns her attention to Yang

"I dont know. Never really interrogated Junior." Yang shrugs "But then again i do know where he is. If you want. Maybe you guys could get answers out of him."

"To the creepy club!" Ruby grabs weiss and drags her away as Yang follows

* * *

"So how long will you be staying here?" Melanie scolded Link

"Relax, i'll be leaving soon." Link shrugged and didn't bother making eye contact with her

"What are you two doing?!" Militia shouted at 2 of Junior's henchmen

"She's back with more people!" One could barely say before the 3/4 members of RWBY made a normal entrance to the club

"Im back! And this time i brought friends!" Yang said with that big smirk on her face

"Blondie your back..._again_? Along with little red riding hood and the ice queen?"

"Hey!" Weiss crossed her arms

"Start talking." Ruby pulled out her scythe and held it to Junior's neck

"Great, 4 beacon students, what a great club promotion..." Junior sighed "Why don't i serve you all drinks before you kill me." Junior motioned them to follow

"4?" Ruby asked

"Yea, that kid over there apparently goes to beacon as well." Junior points at Link

"Who is that?" Weiss asks

"The name is Link." He waves

"Never seen you around." Ruby began but was cut off by Yang

"She means of course we've seen you around!" Yang grins

"Have you really?" Link smiled and look at her

"No, sorry." Yang laughs

"It's fine, being the one man team can have it's disadvantages."

"Wait it's you?! Your the one man team that ozpin assigned?!" Weiss said in shock "You must be quite good."

"Yea im alright." Link shrugs his shoulders

"No you must be like, beast mode good, ozpin would have done something about it to get you in another team." Ruby dropped her scythe and sat next to Link "EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!" She cheered

"Well..." Link smiled and began

* * *

"Team JNPR and RWBY took down a Nevermore and a Deathstalker." Ozpin mumbled "You however took down 3 nevermores and your fighting style is so interesting."

"So may I be alone sir?" Link asked.

"I normally don't allow this, but if this is your choice..." Ozpin looked at a worn down Link, they had already started announcing the teams "I have seen you in action..." Ozpin drank more coffee out of his mug, remembering how Glynda was showing him Link's skill as he took on 3 Nevermores and 2 Deathstalkers while going untouched.

"Really? That's great..." Link smiled, then turned his back

"Now you do know we will expect more from you..." Ozpin speaks again

"That's a regular day for me." Link nods "People expect my best but i give them more than that."

"I see." Ozpin examines Link again before walking towards Glynda Goodwitch "Another student who was accepted early, but this one is very...reserved."

"I don't need to be held back either..." Link mumbled underneath his breath, watching as a group of 4 girls get called up as their team is formed, RWBY, with the leader being a young, 15 year old girl with black and red hair, a red hood, silver eyes, black clothing and a scythe that was strapped to her back. "She looks a bit young to be here, but then again im 16, i was 1 year short as well." Link sighs, watching Ozpin talk to glynda, telling her how Link is a one man team.

"I see." Glynda spoke

"Good." Ozpin nods and walked away

"Now i shall see what Beacon has in store for me..." Link grins as he watches the 4 girls celebrate

* * *

"The story has to be cut short!" Weiss dragged ruby away from Link, and out of the club

"See ya around Junior." Yang waved

"Yea see ya..." Junior hesitated to wave for a bit.

"W-wait-!" Ruby calls out but was still pulled away by Weiss.

"She left her scythe..." Link picked up Ruby's crescent rose with ease "Wow it's light, no wonder she makes it look easy."

"We'll hold onto that." Melanie holds her hands out

"No thanks, i'll just return it to her." Link grabs the scythe and walks past the 2 sisters, winking at Militia, looking back at the girl in the red dress who blushed

"Silly." Link shook his head and sprinted outside.

* * *

_2 Days Later_

"It's been 2 days, how have i not found her." Link shakes his head, continuing to walk around, it was lunch time

"No ruby!" Weiss demanded

"But i left crescent rose at that club, they must have sold it!" Ruby began to cry out

"We'll get you another weapon." Weiss frowns.

"Uhhhhh hello?" Link tapped Ruby on the shoulder

Ruby instantly gasped as she saw he prized possession in Link's hands, instead of taking her scythe back, she locked her arms around Link "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Ruby shouted

"Uhhh your welcome." Link laughed

"So um this Link, he's the 'special student'..." Yang implies by making dramatic sounds

"Oh so he is the one person team?" Phyrra stands and quickly walks over towards Link, waiting until Ruby was finally pulled away from Link by Yang. "I'm Phyrra Nikos, pleasure to meet you." She was quick to shake Link's hand

"Pleasure to meet you too, i've seen you fight and you are incredible." Link nods

"Im sure we'll have a sparring match of our own one day." Phyrra smiles as she introduces Link to everyone, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and their leader Jaune Arc, while Yang introduced Link to Blake Belladonna.

"Nice to meet you all, maybe we can hang out again." Link waves once more, slowly turning his back to walk away

"Nooooo!" Ruby yanks Link by his arm and forces him to sit down at their table

"Ummmmm, Ok?" Link laughed and tried to act relaxed, fortunately he was saved as Jaune changed to the topic of their conversation

'Phew, thanks Jaune...' Link says to himself

'Ruby likes Link, how cute, and here i thought the last thing she'd think about is boys' Yang smiles at her sister as soon as she gets the realization

...

(6/11/15) This chapter has been edited. Because i looked back at this and saw that it includes parts from RWBY Season 1 and 2 which wont make sense later on. So Link comes in a bit before Blake is revealed as a Faunus.


	2. CFVY meet with an Elf

The 'Lone' Hero of Vale - Chapter 2

* * *

_Link's POV_

_Peter Port's(Ryan) class, who wouldn't love it? Oh wait, nobody does..._

_Team RWBY was asleep, well almost all of them. Yang was drooling all over her notebook, Weiss had her face planted on the desk, Blake did her best to stay away, but her drowsy eyes were noticeable, and she was down for the count. Meanwhile Ruby was wide awake, yea...may have given her a bit of my coffee, a hyper Ruby, this will be fun..._

_JNPR, they were a 50/50, Ren was partially paying attention while also having to look at Nora, who laid her head down on his textbook. Phyrra was also paying attention while getting Jaune to focus instead of ready an X-Ray &amp; Vav comic book_

_I didn't really pay much attention to team CRDL, since they are just a bunch of pricks, messing with Velvet when she was by herself, bet they wouldnt do that if they saw her team, or even Yatsuhashi alone, they would literally shit their pants. To be fair, they already did..._

* * *

_3rd Person_

"Owww it hurts!" Velvet cried out "Please stop..." She begged

"Told you they were real..." Cardin laughed as he yanked on them one more time before letting her go

"Hahaha what a freak." Russel spoke as the rest of the CRDL team laughed at the poor Faunus as she walked away, covering her face in humiliation.

Both RWBY and JNPR were then heard mumbling about how Cardin isnt the only one and how hard it must be to be a faunus.

On the other hand...

"Grrr..." Link observed the cruelty that just occurred, sitting alone he tightly held onto his mug, as soon as Russel said the words freak, he stood up and rolled up his sleeves, getting ready to confront them...

"Having a nice day?" Ozpin patted Link's shoulder

"H-huh? Oh yea splendid day." Link smiled then sat back down

"Good, wouldn't want any trouble on your first year." Ozpin slowly nodded, passing by then he glanced at CRDL who simply, shut up and went back to eating.

_15 Minutes Later_

On his way to his dorm, Link noticed Velvet heading back to her dorm as well

"...May be considered stalking, but I just want to make sure she makes it ok." Link slowly trailed behind her, blending in with the shadows from the curtains

"Well, well, well..." Cardin laughed as the 3 other CRDL members revealed themselves

"It's the freak..." Sky and Dove say at the same time as Russel began to throw tiny carrots at Velvet

"Go on, piss off." Cardin waved

"I just have to get back to my dorm please..." Velvet mumbled

"What was that?!" Cardin walked up to her

(**Don't do it...**) Link said to himself (**Touch her and i'll hurt you.**)

"I-I-I-!" Velvet stalled

"You nothing!" Cardin shouted at her "We run the show around her, and your outnumbered so it's best if you just walked away." Cardin reached for his mace

"Who said she was outnumbered huh?" Link stepped out of hiding, walking towards CRDL

"Who the hell is this?!" Russel demanded answers

"Somebody who's about to kick your ass unless you stay away from her." Link stood by Velvet

"T-thank you." She mumbled, Link simply nodded

"Back off kid." Cardin tried to push Link backwards, but didnt even move him.

"If i wanted to, i could take you all down, but I have to make sure this beauty get's to her dorm safe." Link chuckled, patting Velvet's head

"What is a she, your girlfriend?!" Cardin rolls his eyes

"Meh, could be, anything can happen." Link looked at Velvet and quickly winked, she blushed then both looked back at Cardin "Now if you even dare swing at me, i'll break your damn legs." Link kept his smile.

"Stop smiling and take us seriously!" Cardin shouted, swinging his mace at Link, who lightly pushed Velvet away from harm and block the impact of the mace with his forearms, only wincing for a slight second before smiling again

"You swings are just like your little buddy Russel there. Now it's your turn." Link's smile turned into a frown, kicking Cardin in the shin and throwing his mace out the window, Link side kicked Cardin in the ribs then followed up with a takedown, twisting Carding arm backwards, hearing a slight pop

"Ahhhh get off!" Cardin shouted "Russel, Sky, Dovel, attack him!" Cardin commanded, as the rest of team CRDL surrounded Link

"Alright then..." Link grabbed what seemed to be a regular bow, only for it to turn into a crossbow in an instant.

"That won't help..." Russel said, when all of a sudden...

"What's this?" 3 members of what seemed to be Velvet's team, approached CRDL, Velvet and Link

"Coco..." Velvet mumbled

"Hey now, don't interrupt my teammate while she's on a date, that's just rude." Coco narrows her eyes, barely visible through her sunglasses, taking a look at Link

"Coco!" Velvet squealed with embarrassment

"Im just's kidding, but still, Cardin i've had enough of your crap." Coco called out, as she and Yatsuhashi were quick to draw their weapons

"S-shit, we're out." Russel, Sky and Dove say at the same time, grabbing Cardin and running away.

"Phew..." Link sighed as his crossbow morphed back into a regular bow. "Well that's done." He mumbled and began to walk away

"Woah woah woah..." Coco grabbed onto Link by his collar "Introduce yourself friend, I mean yea you couldnt have just followed Velvet for nothing."

"I was heading to **my** dorm..." Link shrugs

"Im Coco, he's fox, that's Yatsuhashi and this is Velvet." Coco introduced the whole team

"Yea, cool, Im Link." Link waved

"Where are your teammates?" Velvet shyly asked

"Im a 1 person team, Ozpin allowed me to since i dont work well with others." Link nodded

"Wow, that's cool, you must be strong then." Coco took off her sunglasses to look at Link directly in the eye

"Eh, So i've heard." Link smiled "Anyways, don't want to waste anymore of your time, I'll head out then..."

"Oh already? Shame, well bye Link." Coco waved

"Yea see ya..." Link nodded and walked away

"She likes him." Fox pointed at Velvet

"I do not." Velvet shook her head

"Aww Velvet's in love, that's cool." Coco smirked as she and her team walked away

* * *

_Ahhh good times..._

"Almost got in." Ruby squinted her eyes at her _'Notes'_ as she with precision and speed finished her drawing

"Whatcha got there...?" Yang was suddenly awake, and snatched the picture from Ruby, seeing that it wasnt what she expected (**Awww she was drawing herself and Link holding hands**) Yang chuckled

"Give it back!" Ruby squealed and jumped on Yang's back, the two sisters fighting for possession when they didn't even realize that the paper was no longer in any of their possession's, but fell into the grasp of...

"Hmmm..." Link observed the picture closely

"Ah! L-link i can explain you see-!" Ruby was cut off

"No it's cool, nice drawing." Link smiled a looked at the picture closely "I wonder who that guy is...he'd sure be lucky to end up with a girl like you." Link complimented, Ruby blushed, of course she did

"That will be all for today." Professor Port spoke "Be sure to bring back all your wonderful notes as we will be taking a quiz next time we meet. Bye, run along now students." As soon as he finished, everybody sprinted out.

(**Did Link really not see that it was him in that picture...?**) Yang slapped her forehead with shock as team RWBY, JNPR and Link headed to their next class.


	3. Love Triangle?

The 'Lone' Hero of Vale - Chapter 3

* * *

"Oh what's this?" Jaune asks, taking a letter from Link's hand

"I was just about to read that." Link frowned

"Who is it from?" Jaune laughs.

"Stay focused Mr Arc!" Bartholomew Oobleck, a veeeeery hyper teacher who should stick to teaching rather than whatever he has in his mug. He took the letter from Jaune and threw it on his desk

(...**Oh no, he didnt get to read it...**) Velvet sighs, watching Link from across the class

"Remember young lover, you gotta pay attention." Coco grins, lightly yanking on Velvet's rabbit ears

"Ow oww!" Velvet cried out

"What's going on over there?" Oobleck was instantly by team CFVY

"Nothing much Professor Oobleck just keeping my teammate awake." Coco hugged Velvet

"Ah splendid, what an excellent student!" He cheered and was instantly beside Jaune and Link again "You two could learn from her."

"Will do." Link nods and glanced at Coco before looking over at Velvet and waving, watching her blush as he smiled at her again

"Grrr..." Coco growled, then kicked her feet on the desk and looked at the ceiling.

* * *

"How was class?" Phyrra asked Jaune

"It was interesting, did not understand any of what he was teaching, So i'll have to get notes from Link or Weiss..." Jaune chuckles

"Jaune..." Phyrra narrowed her eyes

"I know, I know." Jaune nods "I have to stay focused."

"Good, and please take this seriously, being a good hunter doesnt just require being strong."

"Yea you have to be suuuuuper smart." Nora giggled

"Mhm." Ren nods.

"Yea Jaune, you have to pay attention next time." Weiss scolded him, hearing Link laughs, she turned to face him "Your not off the hook either."

"I know, but I also know that i can goof off, because i know what im doing when it comes to classwork." Link chuckles

"Well..." Weiss raised a finger then lowered it "That's right." Weiss sighs but then grins "You and Jaune were playing around with a note, what was all that about?"

"It was a note from Velvet, threw it paper airplane style at me, with perfect aim as well. However I didnt get to read it, could've been important, **thanks** Jaune." Link crossed his arms and frowned

"Sorry." Jaune chuckled and scratched his head.

"Well, now i have to go speak to Velvet in person, see you guys later." Link quickly waved and ran off.

"Oooooh." Yang laughed "Ruby come on your gonna let your booooyfriend get stolen from you?"

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" Ruby stuttered and turned her head, hiding her bright red blush (**B-but is it true though, will i not even get a chance to get to know L-link?**) "I-i gotta go." Ruby sprinted away

"Wait she actually likes him?" Nora giggled as Weiss' eyes widen with shock

"Shocking right, my sister is in love, shame he's getting taken away already." Yang grins and walks away "Ruby better step up or step down."

"Never thought she'd be into boys." Blake sighs "But we do learn things about each other every day huh?"

"Mhm." Ren nodded, still not saying much just like always.

* * *

"Oh hey Velvet!" Link waved and ran towards Velvet, who was sitting down outside, by the courtyard, resting on a tree

"L-link!" Velvet opened her eyes with shock and was quick to fix her messy hair "H-how are you today?"

"Im doing great, it's nice being outside, fresh air, beautiful trees, and your bright brown eyes top it all off." 'Link' laughed and sat beside Velvet

(**Oh no, not again...**) Velvet referred to her face which lit up with red "Thank you." She mumbled

"Anyway, i came to ask about that note, but now that im here, i'll enjoy the nice day out with my new friend." Link smiled and nudged Velvet's shoulder

"Oh um, y-yes it is nice out here." Velvet gave a soft expression

"You ever just looked up and examined the clouds, it's something i do when i just want to clear my mind and relax." Link now lied back and stared up at the sky. Pointing at clouds "That's a baby, that's a carrot, of hey look at that one." Link points

"Where?" Velvet smiled and lied back beside Link trying to follow his hand and where he was point "I um, yea i see it."

"No you don't here." Link grab Velvet's hand and pointed at the clouds that were shaped like a rabbit and a tiny elf.

(**H-h-he's holding my hand...**) Velvet's face completely lit up

"Hey those look cool." Link directed Velvet's hand to more clouds shaped like a roses and dandelions

"Yea." Velvet smiled, wrapping her hand completely around Link's

(**Whoa...**) Link looked surprised, they held hands as if they were dating.

"...Link" Velvet mumbled as she turned to face him

"Whoa whoa whoa what is this?" Coco laughed as she approached, taking her sunglasses off "Lovefest #2 commenced and is now shut down."

"Coco..." Velvet hesitated but slowly let go of Link's hand

"That's right, he got Port's class next, and you know how he gets, bad enough he don't listen to his stories about when he was a hunter, he'll hate it even more if we are late." Coco grabbed Velvet and slowly dragged her away

(**The letter...**) Velvet sighs (**Didn't get to ask him to the dance...**)

Link sighed and looked up at the sky again "The day is still nice out." (**I wonder what the letter said, never got to ask her about it, wonder what it was...**)

"Sure is." Ruby smiled as she looked down at Link, waving right in his face "Hiiiiiii"

"Oh, hey ruby." Link smiled and sat up and patted her head, along with ruffling her hair "How's my favorite red head doing?"

"Doing great thank you, how's my favorite blonde doing?" Ruby sat beside Link

"Im doing fine, and favorite blonde? Ooooh Jaune's gonna take that offensively." Link says as both he and Ruby laugh

* * *

_That'll wrap up chapter 3, what do you think so far, and are you guys more LinkXVelvet fans or LinkXRuby, personally, it's a tough one xD_

_..._

_(6/11/15) Edited. Removed Sun's part as he has not been introduced yet._


	4. Velvet's dream and Link's hidden secrets

The 'Lone' Hero of Vale - Chapter 4

* * *

"Link..." Velvet mumbled.

"What's up?" Link smiled.

"I know you're great friends with Ruby, and you guys get along so well..." Velvet sighed

"Mhm..." Link nods.

"Well i'm not very good, well let's face it, im horrible at speaking about and expressing my feelings, but Link..." Velvet mumbled as she got closer to Link and hugged him "I like you."

"Oh..." Link kept his smile and hugged back "I like you too Velvet, your an awesome friend."

"L-link." Velvet blushed as she felt Link's hands on her lower back "I really like you." She whispered as her eyes met his

"Velvet..." Link said with shock "I like you too, but..."

"I get it." Velvet's eyes teared up "Nobody ever gives me a-!" Velvet was cut off but a sudden pair of lips, Link's...

Link tightened the grip on Velvet's lower back and with his other hand, brushed his hand against Velvet's head and then pushed her and against him harder as he continued to kiss her

"...!" Velvet didn't know how to react except spring up and wrap her legs around Link. "I love you." She pushed her head away to catch her breath.

"I love you too." Link smiled, gently giving Velvet another quick kiss "And i never will stop..." He smiled and kissed her forehead

"Please don't." Velvet let out a rare giggle, then hugged Link tightly again.

* * *

"Hey!" Coco snapped her fingers "Sleeping Beauty, wake up." She said with a smirk

"H-huh?" Velvet's eyes slowly opened as she sat up, in her pj's.

"We're gonna be late for some stupid thing Ozpin set up, get dressed. Fox and Yatsuhashi are waiting for us." Coco said, putting on her 'shades' and glaring outside, noticing Link and Ruby were simply walking around Beacon (**Shit...**) She mumbled and closes the curtains

"Sun too bright?" Velvet asks

"Emm, yea." Coco nods

"That's alright." Velvet nods, but then, she remembered the dream, more detailed then how it was seen, making her blush and cover part of face with her blanket

"You ok?" Coco glanced at her

"Mhm." Velvet responded quickly, hiding her smile and blush

"You had a dream about him huh?" Coco laughs as she yanks the blanket away

"N-n-no!" Velvet shook her head

"Mmmmmhm." Coco nodded, sarcastically.

"Let's hope there's nothing else messy." She chuckles

"T-there isnt!" Velvet said, flustered

"I'm just kidding." Coco laughed uncontrollably and sat down beside Velvet "But if you really like him, then get to know him, find out what you guys have in common. But i'll admit it, the guy's sense of humor is nice, he was completely roasting Jaune yesterday."

"Wait you guys were with him?" Velvet asked

"Yea, RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY we're just hanging out in the library." Coco nods

"W-where was I?" Velvet

"Asleep, knocked out, dead." Coco laughs "We could not wake you up. And besides, you weren't going to do anything with Link."

"And how do you know that?" Velvet's bottom lip quivered, she was angry, but knew Coco was right

"Because Ruby was there." Coco said coldly

"I don't blame her for having a crush on him, he's just so..."

"Hot." Coco laughs "Funny, strong."

"And more..." Velvet sighed as she started to daydream.

"I don't get why your so crazy over him, yea he's the kind of guy you can rely and hang out with, but i don't see what you see." Coco nods "...Don't give up until you know there's nothing to win."

"I just hope he gives me a chance." Velvet sighs as she gets up and uses Coco's brush to fix her hair.

"I will be outside, don't take too long, from what i'm hearing, Ren is fighting one of the pricks from Cardin's team." Coco gave Velvet a quick salute then left the room

"O-o-okay." Velvet nods and was quick to get changed.

* * *

"Here you go." Ruby says, handing Link a rose.

"Sick." Link smiles, breaking the stem and then proceeded to put the rose in Ruby's hair

"L-link!" Ruby laughs

"Red roses will **always **look better on you." Link says cheerfully

"Thanks." Ruby looks away and quietly giggled

"Come on guys!" Yang shouts

"Yea we don't want to be late." Weiss shrugs and crosses her arms

"Link you coming?" Ruby asks "You've already missed multiple sessions."

"Ehhh..." Link shrugs

"Pleeeeeease?" Ruby grabs onto Link's hand "Ozpin will get mad at you."

"..." Link rolled his eyes "And?"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Pretty please? For me?" Ruby begs

"Fine." Link chuckles and lets Ruby lead him into the school, following Ruby, Yang and Blake

* * *

"Good Job Ren, pure class and Technique." Glynda Goodwitch smiled as Ren walked away. not looking back at Sky who was slow to get up to his feet, being helped up by Cardin, Russel and Dove.

"Lucky." Sky grinned and mumbled

"Now now students..." Ozpin spoke "As many of you know, there is 1 team which only consists of 1 person, and luckily, he is here today." He said glancing up at Link who was barely entering

"L-link." Velvet mumbled as she tugged on his sleeve

"Oh hey velvet." Link smiled and patted her head

"Oooooh..." Yang chuckles

"Hmph." Ruby crossed her arms

"As i was saying. Link come down here." Ozpin said

"Ok then." Link nodded then sprung in the air and dropped downwards, landing safely on his feet

"Good." Ozpin said "Now i have received complaints and am on probation as Headmaster of Beacon for allowing Mr. Link here to be on his own, but as many have missed, he is very strong, so he won't be going 1 on 1." Ozpin said "He'll be going 4 on 1 against a whole team." Ozpin smirked and nodded his head to all the gasps. everyone was shocked, except for Ozpin, Glynda and Link.

"What team will i be facing?" Link asked

"Glynda..." Ozpin mumbled

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. Or as they are known as RWBY." Glynda smiled as she backed away, observing Link's eyes widen "Come down here girls."

"O-oh no." Velvet gasped

"Wow, talk about a challenge." Pyrrha sighs "As good as he may be, i don't think Link can win."

(**You going to hurt more friends huh?!**) A dark voice echoed in Link's head

(Not now) Link growled

(**Go on then, kill those 4 pathetic girls and prove that you should be feared, you are a monster, and that will never change.**) The dark voice evilly laughed.

(GO AWAY!) Link grabbed his forehead

"Link?" Ruby looked at him

"You ok?" Yang asks

"Y-yea im alright." Link nods

"You may begin." Glynda said firmly as she and Ozpin backed away

Weiss did not hesitate, grabbing her sword and getting in a fighting stance, a span of different colors were seen, Weiss was unsure of which spell to use, and she took to long

"You too slow." Link was already behind her

"W-what?!" Weiss turned to strike Link but her elbow was caught

"You heard me." Link said, grabbing onto Weiss' wrist, on the hand she was holding the sword with, and within the span of 7 seconds he let go and backflipped away

"What the-!" Weiss said and instantly dropped to the floor

"Feeling tired huh?" Link grins

(**...H-how did her take her energy?...**) Pyrrha looked at Link closely

"You'll pay for that!" Yang said, charging at Link with precise speed. Firing multiple rounds from her gauntlets at Link, who avoided then with ease, and then came the close range combat "Ahhhhh!" Yang shouts as she went for a powerful strike that would have also fired a bullet...

"Hmph!" Link frowns, catching Yang's powerful incoming fist and pointing it away at a different direction. The bullet fired simply hit the ceiling.

"No way!" Yang shouted, her eyes instantly went from purple to red as she tried the same move again, adding more power

"If it doesn't work the first time..." Link said coldly, catching Yang's hand again, but this time he applied pressure to the gauntlet rather than letting the bullet fire, cracking Yang's weapon slightly "It won't work the second time." Link grins as he knees Yang in the gut then suddenly, his eyes flashed red for only a slight 2 seconds, with those two seconds, his left hand was engulfed with fire as he pounded it into Yang's stomach, sending her flying back. Luckily for Yang, her follow teammate Blake was able to catch up to her speed and catch her right before Yang hit the wall.

"..." Ruby's eyes watered as she pulled out Crescent Rose

Link still did not grab his sword or bow. But suddenly, his left eye wasn't blue anymore, it was gold with black lining.

"L-link?" Ruby hesitated but charged at Link.

"1 more to go." Link frowned as he dodged the scythe slash but wasn't quick enough to avoid the spinning kick that came after the scythe slash, and then came the sniper shot

"O-oh no!" Ruby gasped, not meaning to fire the gun

"Hmm..." Link's left eye annalized the bullet that came in such fast speed. But before the bullet could even touch Link, it suddenly burst into little bits

"Woah." Jaune's eyes widened

And now mysteriously, the gold and black eye vanished, leaving Link's blue eye available to return

"Ahh!" Ruby charged at Link again, swinging Crescent rose again, this time, Link hopped over it "Hmph!" Ruby grinned. spinning in a circle as she went for another double footed kick. Her feet smashed into Link's chest, but she made the mistake of leaving her weapon behind as she went in for hand-to-hand fighting

"I can't watch..." Velvet covered her eyes

"Eat this!" She said, going for an uppercut

"I'd rather not!" Link replied as he caught Ruby's fist as it was going up in the air. he then yanked on ruby's arm, wrapping it around her throat, and held her tightly, a basic choke hold

"L-link." Ruby gasped for air

"I know." Link whispered in her ear "I'm sorry." He mumbled, then gently kissed Ruby's right cheek before spinning her around

"It's over." Cardin laughs

"That's enough." Ozpin said, stopping the fight, Blake and Yang were still good to go but he knew it was best to stop the fight now.

"Link is the winner." Glynda says, revealing Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss' and Link's aura

Link's aura didn't even plummet a bit. Weiss' was done for, Yang's was halfway, so was Ruby's. and Blake's was full.

Link's hands that were balled up into fists no unwrapped as everyone thought he would knock Ruby, but instead, tapped her forehead with his index finger. Pushing her back. However, Link ran behind Ruby and caught her, refusing to let her hit the ground.

"I'm sorry." Link whispered

"N-no Problem." Ruby mumbled and still had her smile, cherishing that small kiss


	5. Velvet, get to know him

The 'Lone' Hero of Vale - Chapter 5

* * *

_Link's POV_

What have i done? I know its sparring but if I didn't hold back that 'power' who knows what could have happened, i could have killed Blake, Weiss, Yang and Ruby.

"H-hi Link." I felt a soft tap on my shoulder, it was Velvet. She must have followed me when i left the building after the fight and was just pacing around the Courtyard

"Oh..." I turned my head, quickly releasing the anger i had pent up, my fists were no longer tight and the 'gold eye' vanished. "Hi Velvet."

"A-are you alright?" She asked, then grabbed my arm and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Blake still volunteered to fight so she is facing off with Pyrrha. So i decided to come check on you as fast as I could."

"It took you 20 minutes to sneak out here. Wow Beacon must be very secured." I chuckled

"Mhm." Velvet nods

"And yes, I'm ok. Thank you for coming to check on me." I smiled and patted her head, then processed to walk away

"W-what did you say to Ruby?" She said, running behind me

_Oooooh yea, after the fight, I took ruby up to her team's dorm while Yang carried Weiss. Ruby had so injures that needed my attention, Weiss was ok, just some rest and she's ok._

* * *

_FlashBack_

"Thanks." Yang sighed and she carefully placed Weiss on her bed while i trailed behind her, and saw something odd, team RWBY had bunk beds...what? :\

"No problem." I nodded, placing Ruby on her bed before jumping on it and sitting by her, and then...

"Oh shit." My eyes widened when I saw a lot of bruises and a gash on her neck, Gosh im stupid, i thought i got rid of the spikes on my gauntlets, no wonder Ruby begged me to stop and break the choke hold.

"Something wrong?" Yang asks

"Umm yea Ruby's has some injuries that could be fatal if they don't get instant treatment, would you mind if I stay a bit longer in order to-!"

"Kiss my sister? Noooo sir." Yang waved her finger

"Well ya know..." I chuckled

"Easy there buddy..." Yang laughed "You serious?"

"No. Of course not, Ruby is my friend, and besides, she'd be better off without me." I mumbled

"Nope." Yang firmly said "I doubt that. But anyways, heal her, do what you have to do." Yang gave me a thumbs up and a big grin as she left the room.

"W-woah..." Ruby groaned as she opened her eyes "Where am I?" She jumped when she saw me next to her "L-link!"

"Relax." I chuckled and gave her a gentle hug "The fight ended a while ago."

"G-good." Ruby smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered

"Stop that. We're hunters and huntresses, fights and injuries happen." Ruby laughed and turned her head to look at me, which was a mistake for her "Ah!" She cried out when she tried to move her neck

"Even a simple chat can be painful." I smiled and helped her lie back down, and then I placed my hands on her delicate neck

"U-um..." Ruby looked at me with a weird look

"This will only sting a bit." I warned her as my eyes were glowing green, and now my fingertips has green energy

"...!" Ruby revealed a face of pain, it only took 10 seconds and then the glow in my eyes and the energy on my fingers vanished. And so did all of her injuries, the cut neck, choke bruises and the black eye, all were gone.

"How do you feel now?" I asked

"Well..." Ruby said, popping her neck "I feel better now." Ruby smiled with joy then sat up instantly "How did you..."

"Things nobody will ever know..." I affirmed it.

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

"What kinds of things..." Ruby asked

"Maybe later in the future i'll tell you." Link shrugged

"Speaking of later...could we perhaps, hang out later, like tonight?" Ruby lightly punched Link's shoulder.

"Sure thing, later though, because Yang will pummel me if she finds out i took you out at this moment." Link grinned, jumped off the bed and then opened the window

"Promise?" Ruby holds out her hand "Pinky promise?"

"Gladly." Link walked back towards Ruby and grabbed her hand with both of his "I promise to you Ruby Rose that we will hang out tonight."

"Cool!" Ruby's face lit up "Thanks."

"No problem." now rest up my red haired friend." Link smiled again then sprung from the bed, performing a front flip out the window, using his hookshot to grab onto the tree and safely land on his feet.

"..." Ruby smiled and rested her head again.

"Don't store all your focus into him. You have classes, the tournament and your other friends as well." Weiss pointed out

"Weiss you were listening?!" Ruby jumped again, clearly startled.

"Ask him to the dance, he'll have to give you a chance, you know why ruby?"

"Why?"

"Because your great. And not to mention, you both get along so well, love to go on and on about each others weapons, fighting and goofing off in class." Weiss showed off a smile.

"Thanks weiss, you know you really-!"

"Shut it." Weiss demanded "Get some rest, because you, I, blake and yang will be headed to the vytal festival while its still being prepared, to admire all the hard work and all the beauty."

"Geez, still the same old weiss..." Ruby shrugs

"HEY!" Weiss frowns

* * *

_End of Flashback_

"They're both ok. right?" Velvet asked

"Yup. Just a bit of rest and will be 100%" Link turn and walked away once more

"L-link?" Velvet called out

"Hm?" Link turned to face Velvet

"Well there's this nice spot around the courtyard, eastside of beacon that looks really nice, have you been there?"

"Not really no." Link shook his head

"Well, i had a picnic set up there, and nobody would come with me..." Velvet smiled and kicked the grass

"Shame, somebody sweet like you should never be alone." Link frown but instantly smiled "Mind if i you?" Link asked "Why walk out here along when i can be with a friend."

"S-sure." Velvet shyly nodded

"Cool." Link nodded "Lead the way gorgeous."

"O-ok." Velvet walked in front of Link and felt her face turn hot.

_10 minutes later_

"Here it is." Velvet said, stepping over to the left, allowing Link to get the entire view, a green, gold and brow carpet marked the picnic spot but the real view was all of different flowers in the area that truly marked the spot. Roses, tulips, lily's, sunflowers, etc.

"Wow." Link's eyes lit up when he got a view of the entire area.

"Do you like-!" Velvet was suddenly pulled into a hug by Link

"Velvet's it's amazing, thank you for bringing me here." Link chuckled then grabbed Velvet by her hand and led her to the picnic set up

_(Remember what Coco said, get to know him...)_ _Velvet nodded to herself, slowly sitting down while Link looked through the basket and split the food_

"Oh Vel..." Link grinned, pretending to take a bite from the packed carrot

"Oh ha ha ha." Velvet giggled and crossed her arms

"Just kidding here you go." Link chuckled and handed the carrot to her.

"Thanks." Velvet said, almost feeling ashamed when she bit into it, but still continued to eat it anyways.

"Hmmm..." Link kept his smile "Grilled cheese, apples and milk, my favorites." Link then realized "That's why it took you longer to sneak out of the building, you were preparing this for me."

"A good friend must show her kindness..." Velvet mumbled

"So for lunch i get a nice view, a nice day out, good food and a sweet friend...man im lucky." Link smiled

_(Sweet friend, awwww...) Coco grinned as she continued to watch them from above a tree_

"Is cardin still bothering you?"

"No, he hasn't." Velvet nodded "Thank you once more." Velvet smiled

"No problem. I can't stand seeing my friends getting picked on just because of appearance." Link shrugs "People like Cardin and his friends disgust me, they think all Faunus are the same..."

"You don't have any problems with...'me' right?" Velvet gently touched her rabbit ears.

"Of course not Velvet. I like you." Link smiled

"R-really? Velvet showed a smile as well, she then blushed, and slowly reached for Link's hand

"Yea we haven't really known each other very long but we're already great friends."

'Crud!' Velvet quickly retracted her hand her hand when Link pulled his hand away to scratch his head

"Y-yes I am very glad we're friends t-too." Velvet nervously chuckled

"Hey vel." Link said "What's your weapon?"

"Um..." Velvet stalled

"May i take a peek at it." Link asked

"Coco told me not to use it or show it off to anybody yet." Velvet mumbled

"I get it, i never let anybody touch my crossbow when it wasn't done yet." Link grabbed his bow from behind his back

"Does it only work with you?" Velvet looked closely at the bow

"Nope. And if you don't believe me, then try it." Link extended his hands

"Sure I g-guess..." Velvet nodded and grabbed the bow.

"The reason it turned into the crossbow instantly is because i was very angry. Due to the whole Cardin thing." Link shrugs

"Oh so it requires force and pressure." Velvet grinned

"Smart girl." Link nodded "That's right, go on then, try it."

Velvet applied a tight grip on Link's bow **_(Come on, don't disappoint him, I can do this...)_**

"Hmph!" Velvet frowned and put all her force into the bow. But got no results

Link chuckled and placed a hand on Velvet's shoulder "You are tense, and aren't putting full force into it. Relax, then try again." Link lightly squeezed her shoulder

"Ok." Velvet nodded then calmly began to breath

"You got this." Link pats her shoulder and continued to nod

And now, as soon as Velvet put her force into the bow, it only took a few seconds before it turned into a crossbow.

"Nice job." Link complimented as he reach out to grab an apple "Think fast!" Link snapped and tossed the apple in the air

"Got it!" Velvet said, aiming the crossbow perfectly, getting caught a bit off guard when a custom/implanted chamber with dust spun, changing different colors, landing on the light blue one. Velvet regained focus and fired. Then both she and Link observed the ice covered arrow pierce through the apple, directly through the middle, cutting the apple into 3 perfect slices.

"Woah...A p-perfect shot." Link mumbled and caught the 3 pieces.

"You shocked?" Velvet asked as she returned the crossbow

"Not at you, but just that, I can only clip the sides, I can never hit a bulls eye on a moving object or target." Link chuckles

"Noooooo." Velvet grins "I don't believe you."

"Nobody is perfect after all..." Link laughed "So anyways my rabbit eared friend, you looking forward to next semester?"

"Mhm." Velvet nodded

_(Come on, ask him...) Coco frowns_

Velvet sighed and said nothing

"Man this is really good." Link expressed a look of joy as he finished his food "Thanks a lot for this Velvet I never had a meal that wasn't from a store." Link chuckles.

"Your mother never made food for you?" Velvet raised an eyebrow

Link's left eye flashed gold again but this time Link was able to make it go away "I never knew my mother." He mumbled

"O-oh I-im sorry." Velvet shook her head

"I've been alone for all 16 years of my life, never knew my brother, and I never even knew my mothers name." Link sighed

"And your father?"

"I...Had to defend myself." Link's eyes watered "He tried to kill me...so i had to 'defend' myself...ever since then I could not trust anybody."

"Link..." Velvet shook her head and wrapped her arms around him "Forget those dark times...For you have a new life here, all your friends are here for you."

"Thanks." Link mumbled "I'm glad I came here to Vale, and sure i've met assholes like team CRDL, I have friends like you, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Weiss, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Coco, Fox, Yatsuhashi, and hopefully many more..." Link looks up and glanced at Velvet who was still hugging him "You are all my friends and I promise to never let anything get in the way of that." Link firmly nodded and hugged Velvet back.

"That's so sweet." Velvet whispered and slowly broke away from the hug

"Well let me take you back to your dorm before Coco sends Yatsuhashi after me to pummel me into next week." Link laughed as he stood up and extended his hand

Velvet looked up, slowly smiled and took Link's hand "Ok." She whispered again

_20 Minutes Later_

"Welp here we are." Link said, knocking on the door once before kicking it open "Special delivery, An awesome rabbit who can fire a weapon better than the police in Vale."

"Oh stop." Coco laughed and pulled Velvet away from Link "He's got a point you know."

"I'm not that good." Velvet mumbled

"Well your already better than me so that's a start."

"A-anyways, thanks for walking me here." Velvet smiled

"No problem, can't have Cardin ruining your day again." Link nodded "But still, your good ol' friend Yatsuhashi would have had your right back, right?" Link peaked inside the dorm and looked at Yatsuhashi

"Mhm." Yatsuhashi nodded

"Good." Link gave a thumbs up and waved "By Velvet, see ya around." He cheerfully said and walked away

"Sooo Vel..." Coco grinned as she shut the door

"V-vel, how do you...y-you were eavesdropping on us!" Velvet squealed

"Yea yea whatever..." Coco laughed and glanced at the open window "Sad life he had...luckily he has us now, and we're his family, his real family." Coco grinned

"Mhm." Velvet nodded

_A few hours later_

"I wonder where i'll go to hang out with Ruby tonight..." Link said, calmly walking to team RWBY's dorm, which had it's door open...

"Em, hello?" Link knocked on the door and stepped inside

"Leave." Weiss demanded

"S-sorry Link i can't go out tonight." Ruby sighed

"What happened?" Link said, quickly noticing that Yang, Weiss and Ruby we're the only one's there...

"Blake's gone." Ruby said with a worried tone "And we don't know where she went..."


	6. Regrouping

Lone Hero of Vale - Chapter 6

* * *

"To think you were already annoying, and now you discriminate too..." Link frowns

"I'm not wrong you know." Weiss kept her back turned

"Are you kidding me?" Link frowns "How dare you discriminate!" Link balled up his fists "You think all Faunus are the same? That's just stupid"

"How dare you-!"

"How dare i talk back to the ice queen..." Link sarcastically mumbles "So tell me, what do you think about Velvet?" Link finished his sentence with a grin as he heard Ruby and Yang quietly gasped

"Um..." Weiss put her head down

"Go ahead, say it, she's a part of the White Fang too right?"

"Listen Link-!"

"No!" This time both of Link's eyes turned gold "Say it, I know that's what's on your mind..."

"Link we'll look for her..." Ruby mumbled

"I'll help you guys..." Link nodded

"Ok." Ruby smiled

"Alright then." Link sighed and walked towards the door "Oh and Weiss..."

"Huh?" Weiss looked up

"You better hope you never have to spar me again, because next time, i'll hurt you..." Link finished his statement and walked away, not caring about Weiss' next answer

"Wow..." Yang sighed as Ruby closed the door "He was really serious."

"Mhm." Ruby nodded

* * *

_The almost complete RWBY team and Link now roamed around the streets of Vale, attempting to find their friend Blake_

"Blaaaake!"

"Blake!"

"Blaaaake, where are you?" Ruby shouted

"Blake!" Yang continued, no attempts from Link or Weiss were made

"Weeeeiss, your not helping!" Ruby frowned

"O-oh, you know who might be able to help, the police." Weiss mumbled

"Bitch..." Link whispered

"Ugh, weiss..." Ruby crossed her arms

"It was just an idea." Weiss frowned as well

"Yea a bad one." Ruby shrugged and continued talking

"Weiss i think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions."

"Yea we should hear her side." Link mumbled

"I think, when we hear it, you'll all realize that i was right." Weiss said with a grin, not realizing who was behind her

"And i think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today." Penny, a very odd, energetic and weird girl, who didn't act normal, although she did look the part.

"Ah penny where did you come from!" Ruby jumped and spun in place as she, Weiss and Yang were shocked

"Hm?" Link turned back, unfazed

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" Penny said, once again with her strange communication

"Uhhh..." Ruby stalled and glanced at Yang

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang nodded

"Oooooh." Penny nodded "You mean the faunus girl."

"She knew?" Link questioned

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby narrowed her eyes

"Uhh, the cat ears." Penny pointed at her bow, which was the way blake wore her bow as well

"Wait, what cat ears? she wears a...bow."

_A random tumbleweed blew across the sidewalk. who knows? nobody xD_

"So where is she?" Penny asked

"We don't know, she's been missing since friday." Ruby sighed

"Oh no." Penny gasped then tightly grasped Ruby by her shoulders "That's terrible. Well don't you worry Ruby my friend, I won't rest until we find your teammate."

"Ah that's really nice of you Penny, b-but we're ok, really, right guys?" Ruby looked around, Weiss and Yang were gone

"Oh shit they left...em..." Link slowly walked away, only to be yanked back by Penny as the tumbleweed passed by again

"Boy it sure is windy today." Penny smiled

_Link's POV_

Shit...

* * *

_A few minutes later_

"So blake is your friend?" Penny asked once more

"Agh, yes penny." Ruby said, glancing at the sky for a moment

"But your mad at her?" Penny asked

"Yes-! Well, i'm not, Weiss is."

"Is she friends with blake?"

"Well that's kind of up in the air right now." Ruby nodded

"Buuut why?"

"It's difficult, and a long story." I mumbled

"But to keep it short, Blake may not be who we thought she was..." Ruby slowly explained

"Is she a man!" Penny said, and not going to lie, I chuckled a bit

"No no penny she's not." Ruby quickly clarified "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off"

"Gee I wonder why..." I blurted out, which i didn't mean to, but Weiss was really making me upset

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if i did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

"Me too." Ruby whispered then gave me a glare, what was all that about?

* * *

_It was getting dark out, and still no sign of Blake, where could she be..._

"Woah..." Ruby looked up as she and penny glanced at smoke that was not that far away, woah, an explosion occurred and I just ignored it? wow I was day dreaming too much

"Oh no." Ruby mumbled, because deep down, she and i knew, that surely has to be blake.

"Well then, let's go." I said, running to the nearest building and scaled it with ease while Ruby and Penny trailed behind.

Next thing I heard, was gun shots and swords smashing together, a fight...

Blake, she and another blonde were fighting...Oh no, it's that torchwick criminal that's been all over the news

Torchwick had just shot down a giant crate of schnee dust to drop onto them, which both blake and the other guy managed to dodge, only for the guy to have Torchwick's weapon pointed at his head

"I have to help." I said then grabbed my bow which instantly morphed into a crossbow, but it seems i was late.

"Hey!" Ruby already had crescent rose out, she stared down torchwick

"Oh hello red, greetings elf boy, isn't it past both of your bedtimes?" Torchwick said with that smirk on his face

"Ruby are these people your friends?"

"Penny get back!" Ruby demanded

"Hmph!" Torchwick took his shot and fired at Ruby, the disadvantage to the new modification on my crossbow is that it does take a while for the dust chamber to spin before picking an element, I was able to get ice but by the time it was chosen, Ruby was shot and was sent flying back

"You little shit." I nearly lost control, and both of my eyes were glowing gold, but tonight wasn't **_my _**night.

Penny stared down Torchwick then walked towards the edge of the building

"Penny! wait, stop!" Ruby begged

"Don't worry Ruby, i'm combat ready." Penny mumbled, and i knew those words mean business, so I knew that I shouldn't get in the way, but i should help by getting Blake and her friend out of there. So i did, jumping off the building and landing on my feet, I quickly rushed to Blake and her friend, along the way, i saw the spectacle of blade's courtesy of penny, she looked like she had telekinesis but there was something more to that girl.

"Link!" Blake said with a startled look

"Yea yea, come on, we shouldn't be caught in the crossfire if we move now." I said

"But what about Tor-!"

"Relax." I pointed out "Penny know's what she doing. Now come on." I said, grabbing Blake and dragging her away while her friend followed and formally we introduced ourselves to one another

"Nice to meet you Sun." I nodded and extended my hand

"Likewise, Link." He smiled and shook my hand, but things didn't go as planned, yes they white fang and torchwick fled, but they weren't meant to flee.

"Damn him." Blake frowned

"One day." I mumbled as Ruby slowly caught up to us.

"We can't leave." Blake sighed "The police will be here soon, and we'll have to explain."

"Fair enough." I nodded

* * *

_Loud footsteps were heard, boots, Oh hey, it's them, Yang and the bit-! I mean Weiss_

But me, i drifted away from their conversation, and began thinking of other things

Like how I lied to Velvet about my family, nobody died, not even my evil, selfish, bastard father who still roams this world.

_Sigh_ Man I thought moving far away from home would change everything, but deep down inside i'm still out for revenge.

"All i want to know is that the next time something this big comes up, you come to your teammates, and not some...someone else." Weiss said, looking at Sun, and for some odd reason, looked at me too -_-

"Of course." Blake said, wiping her eye

"Yea team RWBY is back together!" Ruby threw her arms in the air as tea RWBY, sun and myself regroup, hmm...

"Im still not quite sure how i feel about you!" Weiss frowned as she pointed at Sun

"Eh hehe..." Sun just chuckled

"Hey wait a minute, where's penny?" Ruby asked

"She must have left while Blake and Weiss were speaking." I mumbled

"Where could she have gone...?" Ruby sighed

"Who knows, everyone has their own path to follow..."


	7. Kick the semester off with a Bang

The 'Lone' Hero of Vale - Chapter 7

* * *

"Fantastic job." Velvet said, almost gasping

"Thank you." Link nodded

"No seriously, your aim and technique with your sword has come a long way in just the first semester."

"Good, because I mostly relied on another sorce." Link mumbled

"Huh?"

"N-nothing, anyways, thanks for training with me." Link smiled and helped Velvet up to her feet

"No problem, I could use work as well." She laughed

"You'll be fine, besides, the more people underestimate you, the better." Link nodded

"How come?" Velvet raised an eyebrow

"Because when, and not if, but when you show what you really can do, you'll never be doubted again." Link smiled "Even I don't know you full potential, but i'm excited to see it."

"Thank you." Velvet nodded "So Link, will you be joining my team for lunch today?"

"Ehh, sorry Velvet but Ruby asked me to join her team and JNPR for lunch." Link chuckled

"Oh..."

"But if you want I can-!"

"No it's ok." Velvet clarified "Maybe tomorrow."

"Yea definitely, I promise."

**(Hey moron...)**

(What now?) Link frowned

**(There's something frisky going on in town...and you know I love danger)**

(Now now, I'm with Velvet.) Link shook his head

**(Alright then your loss, but if there's danger and you weren't there to prevent it, what a bad hunter you are. Hehehe...)**

"Leave me alone." Link sighed

"Oh i'm sorry I didn't know I was annoying you." Velvet put her head down

"H-huh?" Link's eyes widened

"I gotta go." Velvet slowly walked away "Sorry I caught you on a bad time."

"Velvet wait..." Link growled as she walked away

**(Good, how about now?)**

"Fuck you." Link whispered and also proceeded to walk away

"That boy really is interesting..." Glynda spoke as she and Ozpin observed him

"Another marvelous addition to our students here in Beacon, but there's much more to him that nobody knows about."

"Did he not tell you anything about himself?" Glynda asked

"Not much, the only valuable information he shared was that he did jobs for a price, so as a young kid he was a mercenary."

"And why is that-!"

"Why is that valuable you ask?" Ozpin grinned but also looked concerned "Link has done jobs...everywhere."

"You don't think he had anything to do with the-!"

"I'm not saying anything. All i suggest is we keep a close eye on the kid. He may just be 16 but he has shown to be deadly. And we need to find out more about it, to confirm if our suspicions about him are true or not"

* * *

"Hey." Link waved as he sat down besides Jaune

"Hello." Pyrrha waves

Ren said nothing but still nodded

"Helloooooooooooooo..." Nora said with a big grin

"Hi." Jaune mumbled

"Whatcha doin?" Yang leaned over Blake's shoulder as so did Weiss

"Nothing, just going over notes from last semester." Blake said, noticing Weiss was reading her 'notes' she closed her notebook instantly

"Notes..." Link sarcastically mumbled

"Lame!" Yang chuckled as she caught a grape in her mouth courtesy of Nora

"Hehehe." Nora giggled then launched another grape at Yang, which she caught with ease followed with a thumbs up

"Ugh!" No that wasn't from the bad food, that came from Ruby, who lifted a huge binder and slammed it on the table, which the binder said 'Vytal Festival Activities' along with 'Property of Weiss Schnee' but that was crossed out and now read 'BEST DAY EVER ACTIVITIES!"

"Ehem..." She said as she cleared her throat "Sisters, friends...Weiss..."

"Hey!"

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream..."

"This ought to be good." Yang whispered as she caught another piece of fruit, it was red, so no grapes, could be a small tomato, or a raspberry, who knows.

"Jeez man that binder is heavy." Link chuckled, picking up a piece of wood from the ground "Table needs repairing now."

"A dream that one day, the four of us could come together as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had...e-ever!"

"Did you steal my binder?!" Weiss frowned

"I am not a crook."

"Clearly..." Jaune chuckled

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked

"I'm talking about kicking the semester off with a Bang." Ruby said while she pointed at Blake

"I always kick my semesters off with a...Yang...Eh!? Guys am I right?"

"Boo!" Came from a random voice who threw an apple at Yang

"Look guys, it's been a good 2 weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year-!"

"Which Link will most likely win." Jaune sighed

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Link shrugs "Besides, there are many people I still haven't faced yet."

"Anyways." Ruby commanded Jaune and Link to shut up "Our second semester is going to be great. But classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why i've take the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss glanced at the binder

"I don't know...I think I might sit this one out."

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team."

"I got it!" Nora giggled

"Huh?" Link looked around when Yang shook her head

"I for one think that-!"

And _**splat! **_nothing says beacon like a pie to the face...

"Uh oh..." Link sighed as Jaune looked like he was out of it. Pyrrha was shocked, Ren facepalmed and Nora pointed at Ren.

* * *

"Food fight!"

"Wait guys maybe we shouldn't do this..." Link carefully backed up, noticing Sun walking in with a friend of his

"What the-! when did they..."

"Hahahahaha!" Nora chanted "Im queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Ruby pointed at Nora "Justice will be swift, justice will be painful, it will be delicious!" She squeezed all the milk out of the carton

"Geez talk about sitting it out." Link executed 2 perfect backflips to get away from the incoming crossfire

"Hmph!" Nora jumped to the ground "Off with the heads." She said, glancing at a lot of watermelons

"Should've accepted Velvet's offer." Link shook his head "Who's side will I be on..." Link wondered as he observed Ren spin kick 3 watermelons, Jaune only launched one, but the flip was fairly impressive, Pyrrha launched 2 and Nora launched a whole table's worth of watermelon's

"Oh who am I kidding, I'm on my own." Link chuckled

"Yang turkey!" Ruby shouted, then Yang stepped in front of her with two turkey's in her hands, pounding her fists together, she began punching all the watermelon's away, but she also launched her turkey's at Pyrrha who easily dodge while Jaune took both hits and was down for the count. Now Blake grabbed two breadsticks and rushed Pyrrha who also had a breadstick.

"I can't just talk and not do anything." Link frowned and jumped in the air, catching random sandwiches that were flying in the air, swiftly grabbing about 5 or 6, he spun in place and launched them like daggers towards Pyrrha and Blake who were mid bread stick swing.

Blake instead of backing up, threw a breadstick, easily repelling all the incoming sandwich projectiles away, not focusing on Pyrrha who took her free and easy shot at Blake, directly hitting her and sending her flying back.

"Well wasn't that easy, eh Pyrrha?" Link chuckled

Pyrrha however paid no attention to Link and focused on Yang and Ruby, sending more breadsticks Yangs way who did manage to smash through a few of them before getting hit and sent back

**(Remember, pick your moments...) The dark voice mumbled**

(Shut up, I know that.) Link frowned as he watched Ruby and Pyrrha go at it, 'picking' his moments when Ruby sent Pyrrha to the ground, he rushed in behind Ren and Nora.

"She's got another plan..." Link frowned and was right as Ruby jumped behind Weiss, who unloaded a container of Ketchup onto the floor. Ren caught on too late on slipped and slid, eventually crashing into tables, Link also slipped but managed to keep his balance at the end

Nora swung what was now a watermelon on a pole, slamming it into the ground, Ruby took the hit for Weiss and was sent soaring backwards, crashing into Link who had just stopped sliding on his ketchup covered boots.

"Sup Ruby." Link waved.

"O-oh Link." Ruby laughed as she got off of Link "Sorry."

"No no, it's fair game, besides if anything, I'm surprised you didn't attack me again." Link shrugged as their conversation was cut short when they saw Weiss slam into a pillar

"Ruby!" Link pointed

"Mhm." Ruby nodded and caught Weiss, saving her from any more damage

(Wow she is a good leader...) Link chuckled

"Weiss. Weiss! Don't leave me Noooo!" Ruby shouted in a very dramatic fashion

(Spoke too soon) Link facepalmed and laughed

"Anyways." Link eyed Yang, who grabbed 2 more turkeys and sprinted towards Ren "Time to move in." Link mumbled, running to the scene as well. The scene where Ren and Yang put up a good fight, but Yang "superior" strength gave her the edge that allowed her to slam her turkey covered fist into Ren's back, making his crash through more tables to hit to the ground.

"Ooh...that'll leave a mark." Link still stayed back because Nora came in to "save the day" aka get revenge for Ren by slamming the "watermelon on the stick" directly on Yang, with enough impact that sent Yang flying through the ceiling and outside

**(Stop being so passive, prove to these idiots that you should be feared.)**

(It's a food fight not a fight to the death.) Link frowned and shook his head, looking back up he saw Nora's back against a soda machine

"More projectiles." Link glanced at Blake who looked ready but wasn't ready for that Nora would do which was toss the shaken up cans of soda at blake, popping instantly.

"Ah!" Blake backflipped away and then dodged any more incoming soda cans tossed by Nora

Pyrrha however thought differently, using magnetism to her advantage. And a swarm of soda cans rose in the air and were tossed at Blake

"Two can play at that game!" Link shouted as he got in front of Blake, his body glowed with gold energy, grabbing onto Blake, making her body glow with his energy as well

"What are you-!"

"Shush." Link demanded as the incoming firepower repelled off of them when they made contact

(Oh pyrrha, trying to use your special ability to take down blake, that's a bit unfair, it's just a food fight.) Link grinned but came to a surprise, Blake yanked her arm away

"Hey what are you-!"

"I can fight on my own." Blake insisted

"Fair enough." Link nodded and fully released Blake, only to watch her get swarmed by the soda cans, the impact of the hits made her airborne, but also caused to take damage and hit the ground.

"I tried to help..." Link couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Hmph." Ruby gave Pyrrha a frown when she saw her teammate hit the ground

Link's gold energy vanished, he had a smile on his face until seeing what was coming towards him, it was Ruby, trailing behind her was a tornado's worth of soda cans, food and extra rubble

"Oh shit." Link's eyes widened but his sharp instincts helped him get out of way rather than freeze up and take the hit like team JNPR who were caught in the strong wind and bunches of food and rubble

"Wow." Link still looked on, observing the cracked up wall that was now colorful and had 4 JNPR member on it, who quietly fell to the ground

"Welp, it's over." Link chuckled

"I love these guys." Sun said, he was completely untouched while his friend, had his face "Remodeled"

Then..._SLAM!_ The sound of doors opening echoed throughout the entire room as Glynda Goodwitch stormed in

"Eventually the fun does have to stop..." Link gave a goofy grin and scratched his head

Glynda then, with just one wave of her weapon the riding crop, fixed the entire mess but still looked furious

"Children. Please. Do not play with your food." Glynda mumbled as she pushed her glasses upwards

"Wow that's it?" Link whispered as he joined JNPR and RWBY, who were all in for a shock as Yang came down, smashing through a table

"Man this place always seems to have more surprises." Link smiled and walked up to a laughing Blake

"Oh hey Link." Blake mumbled then realized what she did wrong "Oh yea, sorry about-!"

"Don't mention it." Link cut her off "I get that when we're under pressure, we do..."

"Stupid things?" Blake asked

"Mhm." Link nodded "But just wanted to let you know that I got your back."

"Thanks." Blake nods

**(Ugh you are so boring, and why were you so passive, you should've gone-!)**

(Shut it. I will never go off on my friends, there is no need to.) Link sighed and slowly walked away

**(For now that is...)**

(Never.) Link frowned (Leave me alone will ya?)

**(Now we both know I can't do that, no matter how good you are now, your past speaks for itself.)**

(Fuck you.) Link growled


	8. Old Memories

The 'Lone' Hero of Vale - Chapter 8

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh!' Sky shouted as he swung his Halberd at Link, who took out his sword and blocked the incoming attack

"Hmm..." Link grinned as he spun in place and delivered a quick roundhouse kick to knock Sky's weapon out of his hands "You are finished."

Link charged towards Sky, who picked up his halberd and charged at Link as well

Link chuckled as in a quick flash, he was past Sky, posing downwards with his sword, he had already swung, Sky's midsection was brutally cut, blood being held back by his aura.

"..." Blake's eyes widened, that attack, it was so quick and powerful, reminding her of someone else

_(A-adam...) She mumbled_

"Excellent work young man." Glynda mumbled, standing in front of Sky as the fight ended

"Mhm." Link nodded, bowing to Glynda and ignoring Sky, no respect was shown towards a bully.

"Perfect timing too." Glynda announced as class was dismissed "Take notes students, observe your fellow peers and watch them, learn, you'll need it for the tournament."

"He was so awesome!" Ruby cheered

"So fast." Blake nodded but was still in shock

"Very skillful with his sword." Weiss mumbled

"I agree with ruby, he was awesome." Yang grinned

* * *

Team JNPR and RWBY walked side by side, Link paced up front ahead of them

"Let's go to the library, I want revenge!" Yang pumped her fists together, wanting to beat Ruby in that board game

"Can I play?" Jaune asked

"Sorry Jaune, it's 4 players only." Ruby grinned, pointing at Weiss and Blake, who both looked a bit down

"O-oh." Jaune sighed

"Let's ask Link to join us." Pyrrha suggested

"Great idea." Ruby instantly snapped

"Oh boy." Yang laughed

Ruby smiled and was about to call for Link when suddenly...

"Hey Link!" Coco waived

"Oh, hey." Link waved back

"We're going for a walk around Beacon, you wanna tag along with us?" Coco asked

"Umm..." Link looked around, and saw Ruby behind him, now walking back to her team "Sure I guess, I got nowhere else to go."

"Come on then." Coco led the way, being followed by Fox and Yatsuhashi. Velvet slowed down so she could walk beside Link

_Back with team RWBY_

"Aww it's ok, you got plenty of time." Yang chuckles

"Shut up!" Ruby snapped

* * *

"So um, how was class?" Velvet mumbled

"It was ok, I got to spar with Sky, and well, it didn't last a minute." Link shrugs

"I wanna see that sword of yours in action one day." Coco pointed out "I saw your fight with sky, and that move of yours looked very interesting...and powerful."

"Maybe if some Grimm attack..." Link whispered

"What about the tournament?" Velvet asked

"I'm not participating." Link nodded "It's just not something I want to do."

"Bummer. Maybe we could have been paired up in a fight." Coco grins

"Nah I feel like living." Link smiled

_So now after a couple of minutes of walking around, team CFVY and Link simply just strolled around the courtyard, and all 5 split up out of nowhere._

"Velvet? Coco?" Link glanced around and sighed "Damn that happened so quickly."

Link sighed again and walked down the path of the courtyard, not even realizing he was heading into ships.

"Hm?" Link looked up and saw 3 ships, or who knows it could have been more, the next thing noticed was a tall man with a white uniform on, he was dressed like an Atlas general, but this wasn't a mystery to Link, he knew exactly who this guy was, James Ironwood.

Soldiers were going into the ships and were headed out, James was at the back of the lines, making sure everything was secure and ready, but then, he noticed Link, and easily recognized him too.

"Scumbag..." Link growled

"Criminal..." Ironwood mumbled

Both stared each other down, and knew a fight was bound to break out.

* * *

"This area is secure, make sure all members of the white fang who remain alive are brought into custody."

"Sir, this one here isn't a faunus and he's alive..."

"Hm...?" Ironwood walked over to the boy who was on his knees "Do you realize what you've done...?"

"Yeah." Link looked up, straight into Ironwood's eyes "All for a job paid well." Link chuckled

"Oh, a mercenary?"

"Sort of..." Link mumbled, making sure the briefcase full of money was strapped to his back

"You will be a wanted criminal of Atlas if you don't surrender."

"What's it mean to surrender?" Link chuckled

"..." Ironwood didn't smile sarcastically this time, he was done playing games, he reached to grab Link by his arm, then all of a sudden, Link's eyes sparked with a bright blood red color.

"Sir!"

"Back away!" Ironwood demanded

"Suckers..." Link laughed as instantly took off sprinting, looking back him, the soldiers were firing their guns so Link quickly hopped on a tree and continued his escape, from tree to tree.

* * *

"Good times." Link mumbled then all of a sudden he felt a lot of power being put on his shoulder

"You are under arrest." A soldier spoke

"Yeah I don't think so..." Link quickly shoved the soldier away

"Sir he's not complying."

"Then take him by force." Ironwood demanded once more

"Alright kid, hand's up." The soldier turned back around to point his gun at Link but all of a sudden, Link was gone, he didn't flee back to beacon but was right in front of Ironwood.

"You want to die?" Ironwood asked, clearly not scared

"Yeah, I do." Link spat on the ground "But not right now, I got a life to live."

"I don't care if you are a student here, you did the crime back then, and now, no matter how much you run away, you'll pay the price and do the time."

"Make me tin man." Link grinned

"You ignorant little-!"

Link reached for his sword, which caused Ironwood, with his right hand to swing, Link used both of his hands to block the incoming strike, and knew about Ironwood's robotic side.

"You can do better than that!" Link shouted, his left eye was glowing with gold again, all of a sudden, a thunderstorm brew.

"Look's like I'm going to have to take another life." Ironwood mumbled, barely noticing one of his men sneaking up on Link "No! Don't-!"

Before the soldier knew it, he was on the floor, bleeding, his protective gear was shredded, his suffered the same faith as Sky, except this soldier got more power put into his.

"Hehehe..." Link rose to his feet.

"Hmph!" Ironwood pulled out his revolver from his jacket, pointing it at Link's head

Link grabbed his bow, which morphed into a crossbow

_(Thank you Ruby...)_

Link smiled as the crossbow turned into a semi-automatic rifle

"Take the shot." Link demanded

"Hmm..." Ironwood had his finger on the trigger, and fired a bullet

"James!" Glynda frowned, she was in front of Link, and had deflected the bullet.

"I can explain." Ironwood began

"Yeah, you do that." Link laughed and ran off

"Wait!" Glynda shouted but Link didn't stop running

Link ran so fast, he crashed into Velvet who had just regrouped with her team

"Oh shit my bad..." Link shook his head and opened his eyes, Velvet was on him, she opened her eyes

"U-u-um..." Velvet's face lit up, her cheeks turned red,

"Hey Velvet." Link smiled "My bad, are you ok?"

"Mhm." Velvet nodded, barely realizing she and Link were very close together, their eyes were centimeters apart, she closed her eyes, and basically passed out from the embarrassment

"Great. You killed our teammate." Coco chuckled "Go on then pick her up, we'll lead you back to our dorm." Coco said as she led the way once more

* * *

_10 minutes later_

"Geez that awkward." Link chuckled, casually walking around, he happened to pass by team RWBY's dorm, the door was open, Blake, Weiss and Yang were talking

Then when looking forward, Link noticed Ruby on the ground in front of 3 other people

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked, even though she was the one on the floor

"I'm fine, just watch where you're going." Spoke a girl with dark toned skin, bright emerald green hair and red eyes, she offered ruby a hand

"Haha right, sorry." Ruby used her hand to stand back up "I'm ruby. Are you new?"

"Visiting from Haven actually." Spoke another woman, she had dark black hair, golden eyes and was a bit pasty, but not as pasty as Ruby.

However, Ruby and that woman had a quick stare down

(Oooooh, your old friends...)

(_Shut it.) Link shrugged (What are they doing here?)_

"Ooooooooh, your here for the festival. Oh! But exchange students have their dorms."

"I guess we just got turned around." This time it was the 3rd member of that group, nothing much about him, he's tall, gray hair, pasty, deep voice.

"Oh um, hehe, don't worry, happens all the time, your building is juuuuuuuust, east of here." Ruby said as the 3 walked past her then past Link

Link got looks from all of them, they recognized each other, but no fight was going to break out, however, Link did want to know what they were doing here at beacon.

"Thanks, maybe we'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe." Ruby smiled "Oh and Welcome To Beacon!" She waived

"Mhm." Link nodded and got away from the immediately, getting closer to Ruby

"Hi Link!" Ruby cheered and hugged him

"Hi." Link quickly hugged back

"So how was your day...?" She asked

"It was..." Link thought back, he almost killed Sky and an Atlesian soldier, made Velvet pass out and nearly went to war with a general of an army "It was lame, how about you?"

"Oooh it was awesome, we went to the library and-!" Ruby continued, taking Link into the team RWBY dorm

Link only smiled and listened, but he knew he had other priorities at hand, but for now, he relaxed and had a nice conversation with his friend Ruby


	9. Secrets Revealed, no minor hiccups

"Jaune, what are you doing...?" Link whispered

"Shhh, I'm gonna go sit by Weiss, wish me luck." Jaune chuckled nervously

"Good luck." Link shrugged, not wanting to be anywhere near Weiss. Despite that Ruby and Yang were trying to cool the tension between Link and Weiss ever since the whole Blake situation.

Link shook his head, trying to snap back to reality but all he heard from Professor Port was

"Ya! blah! blah blah blah!"

There was never any classwork, Port kinda just talks every class period.

Link just yawned and slowly planted his head on the desk, face first, preparing for a nap.

Then...

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

"Yo!" Link jumped up and shrugged again when realizing it was just Weiss and her alarm, but that meant class was over at least

"And then I-!" Port made tackling motions then stopped and stood in his pose again "Uh...timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion will have to wait...Until next time."

"Good riddance." Link popped his knuckles, stood up and yawned

"No, no, no, yes."

"Hm?" Link turned to see Weiss walking away with her arrogant self, and Jaune face plating on the desk, so clearly it didn't go well...

"Hi Link!" Ruby waved

"Hello." Link smiled

"Come on ruby, we gotta go." Blake said, pulling Ruby away, who was just about to go talk to Link

"B-but..."

"No buts, we got business to handle." Yang chuckled

"What kind of business?" Link asked

"None that concerns you." Weiss turned around and snapped at him

Link frowned and crossed his arms

**(Ooooh, you gonna kill her...?)**

(Sadly, no.) Link chuckled

"But weiss..." Ruby started

"We can't trust and non-team member with our plans and-!"

"Don't bother." Link shook his head and completely shut down Weiss "If it involves you and your loud mouth, the plans will be ruined."

Weiss gasped "I can assure you that I am not-!"

"Come on Weiss!" Yang laughed as she pulled Weiss away while Blake dealt with Ruby

* * *

_5 minutes later_

"Yo Link." A familiar voice was heard, and Link knew who it was

"Hey Sun." Link turned and waved

"Link, you didn't get to meet him last time since you ran off to hang out with team CFVY but this is my pal neptune." Sun shoved neptune in front to greet Link

"Hey." Link waved and extended his hand

"What's up...?" Neptune chuckled and shook Link's hand but then instantly backed up "So this is him right?"

"Yup, he's in." Sun nodded

"Sweet." Neptune grinned

"In?" Link asked

"Remember that night on the docks, when me and blake were fighting torchwick?"

"Umm, yeah, what about that?" Link now all of a sudden became a little interested

"Well we kinda think team rwby is gonna get some revenge on torchwick, I know that they've got something planned, and Neptune and I want in on those plans."

"And how exactly are we going to get in on their plans without them saying no to us?" Link asked

"Simple." Neptune spoke up "We won't take no for an answer."

"Nice." Link nods

"Now come on..." Sun waved and ran, Neptune following behind

"Are we going to their dorm?" Link asked

"Mhm." Neptune nodded

"But why are we going outside?" Link frowned

"Don't worry, just follow me!" Sun chuckled

_So after a sprint around the school, Sun was able to locate the team RWBY dorm, and their window was open too, what a coincidence._

"Woo..." Neptune panted "I'm gassed."

"Not much of a runner now are you?" Link patted neptune on the back

"Negative." Neptune slowly nodded

"Shhh." Sun put his finger on his lips as he quickly scaled the tree

"What the hell?" Link frowned again

"We gotta listen in on their plans." Neptune nodded

"These doors don't seclude any sound, but whatever we're here already..." Link sighed, pulling out his hook-shot, aiming for the highest branch

"Wait up." Neptune grabbed onto Links arm

"Let's fly." Link chuckled as the hook shot fired them into the tree, Neptune instantly jumped and landed on a ledge which barely held him in place, he was chuckling nervously

"Idiot." Link mumbled but jumped on the other side of the window, maintaining perfect balance on the ledge "Where's Sun?"

"Shhh..." Sun said, hanging from the tree.

* * *

"Hey, we've got a plan, that's..." Yang shrugged "Moderately serious."

"Right." Ruby nodded "Everyone remember their roles?"

"Yes." Weiss said, stepping in front of Ruby "You and I will head over to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies." She then whipped her hair and revealed a cocky smirk "Seeing as I'm in the family it shouldn't be a problem."

(Ugh, So cringey...) Link shrugs

Black stepped forward with her hands behind her back, saying her statement very professionally "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

Yang crossed her arms "I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard."

"Fantastic, we'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Sun dropped down, hanging upside down, with his tail grabbing onto the tree branch

"Sun!" Blake and the rest of team Rwby jumped back

"So much for our cover..." Link sighed

"Mhm." Neptune nodded

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked

"Ah it's easy." Sun chuckled "I do it all the time."

"Yo do what?!" Weiss snapped

"I climb trees all the time." Sun's smile grew bigger as Weiss gave him a frown "So!" Sun's tail let go of the tree branch as he landed inside team RWBY's dorm "Are we finally getting back at that torchwick guy?"

"Woah.." Neptune looked down, there was a lot of height separating him from the solid ground

"Shh..." Link shook his head

"We..." Blake stepped forward "Are going to investigate the situation..." She then directed her hand across the room at team RWBY "As a team..."

Ruby threw her hands in the air, along with a smile "Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have too."

"Pfft that's dumb. You should always get friends involved." Sun laughed "That's why I got Link and Neptune to join me."

Team RWBY, thinking Sun was joking, walked over to the window, Ruby and Blake looked to the left, Weiss and Yang checked the right, and to their surprises, both Link and Neptune, backs against the wall, trying their best not to fall, well, most neptune, link had perfect balance

"Sup." Neptune nodded

"How did you two even get up here?" Ruby and Weiss both said at the same time

"I have my ways."

"..." Link showed Ruby and Blake his hookshot and could only frown at Neptune's silly response

"Seriously though can we come in now, we're like, really high up right now." Neptune looked down before being dragged in by Yang

"Loser." Link sighed and sneaked his way into the dorm

* * *

"We want answers James." Glynda demanded "Why are you after our student?!"

"You will not get any." Ironwood snapped

Ozpin observed, drinking out of his mug, presumably coffee.

"Why were you fighting an inexperienced 1st year student." Glynda frowned "Who by the way held his own against a General." She smirked

"..." James growled "I have my ways of explaining things, it's about timing, and until I gain further evidence, now's not the time to-!"

"How did you know his name..." Ozpin put down his mug and sighed

"Huh?" James backed up

"Don't bother lying, you said his name out of anger as we walked away."

"It's past stuff...criminal activity was done..."

"And how do you know he's a criminal...?" Ozpin stood up, massaging his temples

"The investigation was postponed when he disappeared from our radar." James sighed "But now that i've found him, i'm going to keep an eye on him."

"And wouldn't you need permission for that...?" Ozpin asked

"Oz..." James looked directly at him

"He's my student james, and I've yet to hear anything about him either, I doubt your methods would work at all..."

"Your too abrupt, you gotta spy on someone mysterious like him-!"

"Well I doubt he's mysterious either." Ozpin shook his head "He's already befriended 3 teams and is very social, but getting back to the serious manner, I better not see any Atlas soldiers roaming my school."

"But Oz..."

"End of discussion." Ozpin got serious

"Just go james, we can discuss this another day."

"Fine." Ironwood shook his head and headed to the elevator.

* * *

"Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner." Ruby slid Neptune towards Yang, neptune giving weiss a brief smile and wink "And Link can tag along with us."

Weiss and Link were at an instant stare down, all they wanna do is fight each other, but they know that there's more important at stake than their feud.

"Everyone good?" Ruby asked

"Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang, after all, she is your sister." Weiss lifted her finger, almost as a demand, but her little crush for neptune caused her to sound...pathetic.

"But Weiss I thought you and Link disliked each other, why would both of you work well alone." Ruby pointed out

"Right I know, but we can set our differences aside, and besides, Neptune can come with us, he'll make sure we stay c-cool..." Weiss tried to put up a smile too

Ruby cracked up with laughter "Nah, too risky, i'll be the peacemaker." Ruby ran out the dorm, dragging Weiss with her

"But! But-!" Weiss extended her arms out

"Oh boy, much fun." Link sighed and followed

* * *

_So after no words for 10 minutes straight, Weiss, Ruby and Link finally were outside, in their view, was a giant tower_

"Wow!" Ruby jumped "I forgot how big the transmit tower looks so close!"

"You should see the one in Atlas" Weiss smiled

"You should see the one it Atlas." Link mocked, getting no reaction from Ruby but a cold look from Weiss

"So umm, that's the first one right?"

"Correct. Atlas developed the cross-continental transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the great war."

Ruby smiled and began to walk like a sophisticated person "Ooo look at me, my name's Weiss, I know fact, I'm rich!" Ruby giggled and covered her mouth, to her impression, she made Link chuckle too.

"Don't be a pest!" Weiss sighed "Besides the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much. We could have just as easily made a call from the library."

"I know but it's so cool! Oh! I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby pulled out her scroll but it slipped out of her hands "Ah!" She went to go pick it up when...

"Oh!" The voice of Penny was heard

"What the..." Link looked right at her, and immediately saw something different.

(I knew it, her attacks were way too coordinated...) Link thought to himself (At first I couldn't see it but now it's really obvious...)

"You dropped this." Penny, with a dull face said

"Penny?" Ruby jumped back

"Umm, uhh..."

"What are you doing here? Where have you been?! He haven't seen you since the night at the docks!"

"I'm sorry." Penny shook her head "You must be confused." She said calmly but then, coincidentally hiccuped as well, dropping the scroll back in ruby's hands.

"Uh, I've got to go." Penny quickly walked away

"Ruby." Link nodded his head

"Right." Ruby nodded in response as Link slowly trailed Penny

"What was that about?" Weiss asked

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You go make your call, I'll meet up with you later!" Ruby ran off

"Wait!" Weiss demanded ruby to come back, but she was long gone "Ugh!"

"Penny!" Ruby rushed over to her "Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!"

"There seems to be a...misunderstanding." Penny completely shunned ruby and kept walking

"What?!" Ruby sighed and slid down the pipe to avoid the concrete steps "Is everything ok? Penny please stop!" Ruby grabbed Penny's arm "Look I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me. Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need to know what happened to you on that night. Please..." Ruby then grabbed Link and pulled him closer "As friends."

Penny just sighed and leaned in "It isn't safe to talk here."

* * *

_The day goes on, Penny told Ruby and Link where to meet up later, as she feared she was being watched and didn't want to put her friends in danger._

Penny looks around, worried, thinking Ruby and Link completely forgot

"Hey." Ruby said, tapping penny's shoulders with a big smile as Penny jumped from shock, Penny now, knowing she wasn't stood up, smiled too

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Link motioned

* * *

"Right." Ruby nodded and walked with Link as Penny followed along too.

"I wish I could help, but I don't know anything about those men."

"Damn..." Link mumbled

"Well, what happened to you that night? We're all together and then you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped?"

Penny's eyes widened "Oh no, nothing like that!"

"Well then where did you go?" Ruby asked

"Well, I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, please understand, my father loves me very much. He just worries alot."

"Believe me I know the feeling." Ruby rolled her eyes, which made penny smile

"But why not contact us at all, to let us know you were ok?" Link finally spoke up

"Well Mr. Link, I was asked not to talk to you...or Ruby...or Weiss...or Blake...or Yang, anybody really."

"Was your dad really upset?" Ruby said

"No, it wasn't my father, it was-!"

_Penny was cut off by a loud speaker, announcing something to the people of Vale_

**_"The AK130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years."_**

"Ironwood..." Link growled in anger, and got even more angry when he saw it wasn't him, but just a hologram.

**_"And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree? WOULDN'T YOU AGREE?!"_**

_The people rallied around clapped_

**_"But, the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation. And fine, well that's just not good enough is it?" _**_The Ironwood hologram stood up firmly as 2 cases open as the other robots bow down._

**_"Presenting, the Atlesian Knight...200."_**_ Hologram Ironwood finished talking as the new robot soldiers kicked the old ones to the ground **"Smarter, sleeker and admittedly, a little less scary." **As soon as the last park was said, 3 of the robots began making dumb remarks like thumbs up, dancing and worst of all, the most cringey thing ever, flexing, as if it had any muscles. **"These models will become active this year but won't be alone. The Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing physical soldiers from the battle field. However, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require, a human touch. So our kingdoms greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company are proud to introduce!..." **_

_The Ironwood hologram vanished and another hologram appeared, a giant robot, a walking tank, it look incredible, and it impressed as the people around started clapping._

**_"Now we couldn't have them here for you today. But these battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"_**

_More clapping, the people of vale loved this plan, and so did Ruby, well she loved the robot more than the plan._

"Woah.." Her eyes widened as she gazed at all the weaponry

"That looks awesome." Link got closer too

"R-ruby, maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny feared and sensed something.

"Soldiers." Link noticed them right away with his sharp vision.

_'Over there...' A soldier pointed in their direction_

"Run." Link looked at penny

"Mhm." Penny looked around nervously before taking off.

"Penny? Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby asked

"Ruby go! Stick with Penny!" Link said as he got in a stance, getting ready to draw out his sword "I can handle these guys..."

"No time! Come on we can lose them!" Ruby grabbed onto Link's hood and tried to drag him "Link please!"

"Ok ok!" Link nodded and ran behind Ruby as the sped around the alleyway

_'Down here! She went this way!'_

_The soldiers began to catch up, but were stalled when a car almost hit them, to which the soldiers reacted, with no reaction, they just stopped the car with their hands and moved on, the driver got a nasty look from one of the soldiers._

"Damn Penny's fast!" Link shrugged as he was behind her and Ruby

Ruby looked back and saw them closer them before "Link jump ahead!"

"Got it!" Link didn't question the command he simply sped past Ruby, and glanced at a wooden tower, which held lots of boxes (Nice thinking ruby, chop these down.)

And ruby, she summoned crescent rose's scythe form and slashed through the weak wooden towers legs, knocking down the boxes to slow down the soldiers

"Nice one!" Link nodded

"Thanks." Ruby nodded back and looked at penny, she was still running, but there were many alley exits "Link how much do you weigh?" Ruby asked

"Why does it matter?!" Link replied

"Nevermind, just follow the rose pedals!" Ruby jumped on the wall and sprinted towards Penny, in a flash she had her arms around Penny's waist "Hang on!" Ruby showed a look of pain and focus as she sprung her feet off the wall, carrying Penny through the alley really fast.

"Oh crap!" Link's eyes widened as he could only see rose pedals coming off ruby. (She wanted to carry Penny and myself at first, I think penny's gonna be to much weight for her anyways.)

And she was, Ruby slightly fainted and dropped to the ground, Penny instantly hit the ground, Ruby kept going until she landed in the middle of the street.

"Ruby!" Link sprinted as he could hear a truck in the distance

Penny instantly jumped to her feet when she heard Link's voice and Ruby's name being mentioned. She pushed Ruby out of the way and stood in front of the truck with no fear, dug her feet into the pavement and extended her arms, the truck smashed into Penny...'s hands and was lifted in the air, Penny really just stopped tons of pounds of steel and materials with just her hands.

"I knew it..." Link sighed as he jogged towards them "She's more than just an innocent little girl."

"P-penny..." Ruby mumbled

"Are you okay?" Penny asked calmly

"Uh huh." The old man driving the truck replied

"Umm uhh..." Penny looked at her hands, she knew she was exposed

_'Did you see that?'_

_'Do you think she's okay?'_

Penny fled the scene once again, this time pushing past Ruby

"Penny come back!" Ruby shouted

"Go after her." Link nodded as he walked around the truck "Go before she gets away and soldiers get you."

"What about...Link no, you can't!" Ruby exclaimed as she saw Link looking at the soldiers

"Just go, I promise, they'll stop chasing penny."

"O-ok." Ruby nodded and ran after Penny as Link simply just watched her run

_'Do we need to call the police?'_

_'Did she stop that with her bare hands?'_

"Hey! Kid!" The soldiers grabbed Link by his shoulders

"Don't touch me!" Link pushed them both on the floor, he then grabbed his crossbow and shot an arrow at the truck, scaring the people and the truck driver to make them leave.

"You are under arrest! Surrender now." The soldiers got back up

"I don't think so..." Link put his crossbow away and closed his eyes

"Listen to your superiors!"

"Oh...and who are they?" Link smiled and opened his eyes, the left one turning gold again, with the same lining on his eye. He grabbed onto the handle of his sword and got into a defensive battle stance.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	10. No need for backup

**(No, that would be too easy) **

(Shut it.) Link frowned and didn't grab his sword (I can't incapacitate these guys, I refuse to be forced out of this city, and besides, If penny has some association with these soldiers then it's clear they'll be obviously missing.)

"It's your lucky day." Link grinned as the golden eye vanished "You wont get hurt too much."

"We'll remember your face." The 2 Atlas soldiers frowned as they aimed their guns at Link

"Yeah so will every other Atlas soldier." Link rolled his eyes "Although if you don't catch me, you can't force me out of Vale." Link's smiled faded "And trust me, you will NOT force me out of Vale." Link drew his sword and shield, images of team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY came to his head.

"Stay clear." One of the soldiers said as they both backed up "The files on this one are still unknown..."

"This one?' Link growled "I'm just a monster to you huh?" Link took a step back, getting in a battle stance. "You're so lucky." Link chuckled as he sprinted towards the 2 soldiers, slightly fading into wind as he moved side to side

"He's so fast!" The soldiers spoke at the same time as they began to shoot at Link, who either dodged the shots or blocked them with his shield.

"You silly soldiers only care about firepower, try this on for size!" Link appeared behind them, he did 2 things, 1, he threw his boomerang, which hit a soldier in the head, it didn't do critical damage but it did enough to stun him for a few seconds

"No need for that." Link then dropped his shield, grabbing his hook shot, firing it at the soldiers gun

"Hmph!" Link shot himself towards the soldier, quickly disarming him and jabbing him in the chest with his elbow.

"We're not pushovers kid!" The soldier who got hit with the boomerang now began to go hand-to-hand with Link, who had a sword in hand.

"Hmm!" Link stuck to defense and kept dodging and noticed the other soldier rush at him now

"Damn alright then!" Link literally threw his sword in the air, very high up and now began to strike, going at the soldier with fast kicks and a punch to the rib. But now with an incoming punch about to land, he grabbed onto the soldiers forearm and dragged him, swinging him around, throwing him into the other soldier

"You're not pushovers, but you aren't good enough either." Link caught his sword, with the outlined Triforce on his gauntlet/hand beginning to glow.

"What are you doing?!" The soldiers quickly got up

"I'm taking it easy on you." Link smiled as 2 triforce diagrams spawned in front and behind them, one was bright, the other was faded

* * *

_Penny had barely stopped running now, after Ruby was able to chase and tackle her down._

_Penny took in everyone Ruby told her, how she shouldn't feel any different just because she's pieces of metal rather than blood and skin._

_However, showing a smile and gratitude, on the inside, she couldn't help but still feel...like just another robot, to be used a future soldier._

_But then she realized 2 things..._

_The soldiers stopped chasing._

_And Link hasn't returned._

"R-ruby..." Penny backed up, it was followed with a hiccup as well "Link isn't back yet, do you think he was captured or perhaps k-ki-!"

"Nope!" Ruby said with a smile "He can handle himself, although it is taking a while." Ruby looked back at the alleyway, expecting Link to show up

* * *

**(They're not dead...?)**

(That's right, Triforce Slash never kills...) Link mumbled (But even still, the final blow wasn't connected...I "missed")

Link picked up his shield and boomerang then proceeded to step on the soldiers, just to make sure they were alive

"Ugh!" One of the soldiers groaned and turned around in pain

"Alright, they're fine." Link nodded and yawned

"Man if this is what Atlas has to offer no wonder the bad guys haven't been stopped yet." Link then noticed the soldiers getting up, so he ran, following the rose pedals.

* * *

"They're on their way!" Link rushed and nearly crashed into Ruby

"Oh Link you had me worried a bit, what took so long?!"

"They gave a bit of a fight...Nothing too difficult though." Link chuckled

"She's down here...!" The soldiers faint voice could be heard

"You have to hide!" Penny looked at Ruby and Link before eyeing the dumpster.

"Oh no, I'm not getting in there!" Link tried to walk away

"You must...Please." Penny grabbed onto Link's collar

"Oh brilliant..." Link sighed as he was thrown into the dumpster.

Penny then glanced at ruby, grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up in the air, proceeding to dump her into the dumpster as well.

"How lovely." Link shrugged as he saw a rat run by

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret."

"Promise." Link lifted his hand

"I promise too." Ruby nodded.

Penny nodded and closed the lid and greeted the soldiers

"Salutations! Officers!' Penny saluted the soldiers

"Why were you running? And what happened to the other girl?" The soldiers ignore asking about Link, since they didn't want to encounter him anymore.

"Other girl?" Penny looked around then rolled her eyes

"What girl? I've been on my own all day." Penny smiled but almost gave it away when another hiccup was heard

"What were you told about running off on your own?"

"Are you okay?"

"Just a scratch." Penny then showed her hands, which were shredded a bit, revealing metal.

"Penny, your father will not be happy when he hears about today, please just come with us."

"Yes sir." Penny gave another salute and walked with them.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

"Hm? Blakes calling." Link picked up his scroll

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Sun shouted

"Calm down!" Link responded with more shouting...which didn't really help

"They got a robot, and it's big, really big."

"Come on let's go!" Ruby nodded as she and Link began to run

"That torchwick guy is in it, it didn't eat, he's got control of it or something?!"

"Where are you guys?" Yang could be heard in the call as well

"Huuuurry!"

"We're heading to the freeway, please hurry." Blake said before hanging up.

"Alright, got a plan Ruby?" Link asked

"N-not really, I just have this thing, but it's team RWBY exclusive."

"Winging it, I can deal with that." Link shrugged

* * *

Ruby led the way...under the freeway...which to Link was bizarre, but then again, team rwby got back on the call and Link was zoned out

"So ruby what are doing here, won't they be up there?" Link pointed upwards.

"Right, but Weiss has a plan to bring it down here to avoid civilians from getting hurt." Ruby nodded, then heard 2 voices, each getting faint

"Sun and Neptune!" Link pointed at them falling to the ground, seemingly to their death.

"L-link, save them!"

"Got it!" Link sprinted towards Sun and Neptune, realizing he wouldn't make it on time

"Last resort, let's see if it pays off!" Link started off by throwing his sword, spear style at Sun, it clipped onto his baggy shirt and stuck onto a pillar. Link then grabbed his bow and arrow, then pulled back on the string, having no time to turn it into a crossbow, he had to take a shot, and he did.

"OH MY GOD!" Neptune shouted. The arrow barely grazed his hair, it managed to hit his jacket and hook him to a pillar as well. The shock of the incident made him pass out.

"Phew." Link sighed, which was then followed the shattering of ice and a giant robot collapsing to the bottom of the freeway. "Gotta go work." Link safely brought down Sun(Who was barely conscious) and Neptune then rushed to help team RWBY when...

"Link don't worry about us!" Yang shouted "Take Neptune and Sun to safety, we can handle this giant toaster."

"We'll be fine, I promise!" Ruby nodded

"A-alright then." Link mumbled

**(Good, because you have company, look b**ehind** you, your friends...)**

Link turned around to find Sun and Neptune still there, but there was another person in front of them, her outfit was pink, white and brown, she was short, very short despite being in heels, held an umbrella...Her hair and eyes were both different color. one half was pink, the other was brown.

"Who are you...?" Link asked as he kneeled down

"..." The girl just smiled and opened what was a pink, see through umbrella

"Don't you dare hurt my friends!" Link grabbed his sword from the strap and held it to his side

"..." The girl blinked, her eye color changing as she did so.

"...Grr" Link clipped the sword out of the sheath, then smiled himself.

"..." Neo winked at Link, and slightly waved.

"Go away." Link closed his eyes, then opened him.

Link was already across to where that girl(Neo) was...however, she was gone, and Link cut through a pillar, surprisingly the freeway hasn't collapsed either.

"...That girl..." Link wondered but then went back to Ruby's orders, to take sun and neptune out of there. "Let's go guys." Link lifted Neptune up and grabbed his gun too

"Thanks for saving our butts Link." Sun picked up his staff "Come on, i'll take to a little place around the city."

"Um, ok then." Link shrugged and followed him.

* * *

_5 minutes later_

"A Simple Wok huh..." Link looked up at the banner of the street side noodle bar

"Yup, best of the best, no need for some fancy restaurant." Sun nodded

"Well mainly because we're a bit tight on cash too." Neptune chuckled as all 3 got served their chosen dish.

"Shouldn't we have backed them up at least?" Link asked as he, Neptune and Sun were all about to eat

"Nah." Sun chuckled

"They're probably fine, right?" Neptune asked

"..." Sun looked up from his plate, then just chuckled again "Probably."

Neptune said nothing and turned back around to continue eating.

"I hope so..." Link shrugged and went back to eating as well.


	11. After School Activities

"Blake." Link tapped her on the shoulder

"H-huh?!" Blake looked up from her book, clearly tired

"Are you ok?" Link asked.

"Hmm...?" Blake yawned "I'm fine, thank you for asking." She then dug her face back into her book

"You sure, you look like you haven't slept in days?" Link asked again, which bothered Blake to the point where she almost snapped on him

"Listen-!" Blake looked right at Link, who was still smiling and being kind, it was no fake or sarcastic laughter that Yang usually tries(but fails at) to try cheering up Blake.

"I'm all ears." Link said, pointing at his abnormal ears.

"Hm..." Blake sighed, slightly feeling her bow, touching her abnormal ears too. "It's nothing, you wouldn't understand."

"That may be so, but I can try to understand you."

"You don't even kn-"

"You're right again." Link mumbled "But I want to know you Blake. you're my friend, and whenever I see my friends upset or hurt, it angers me..." Link said "And i'm pretty sure I know what's making you upset."

"I haven't even told my team about the dance...I don't want to go."

"Then don't." Said Link "You don't have to go, especially now that you're upset."

"Right now I need some quiet time...I need to focus."

"I can respect that." Link nodded

"Thanks for understanding, and if I never need help, can I come to you?"

"Sure thing..." Link smiled

"...Hmph!" Weiss moved her head away, clearly upset over Blake agreeing to chose help from what Weiss considers a 'stranger' over her own team.

"Miss Belladonna." Glynda spoke out, clearly she was being tuned out by Link and Blake, as they both jumped when hearing her voice.

"You've been rather docile for the past few classes, why don't you-!"

"I'll do it!" Both Mercury and Link raised their hands

"Link..." Glynda looked at him "We know how good you are, but we've never seen you before have we...Mercury?"

"Mhm." Mercury nodded

"Link you can wait until next time."

"Fine." Link shrugged and lowered his hand, not noticing Blake was getting near him to whisper

"Thanks again."

Link grinned and let out a soft laugh "No problem."

* * *

_2 minutes later_

"Well that was lame..." Link sarcastically said, because he knew how strong mercury is.

Suddenly the buzzer went off, indicating class was over.

"That's all for today students, now remember even though the dance is this weekend, your first mission is on monday, i'll take no excuses!"

Link fell behind with team RWBY in order to get closer look at emerald

"What do **you **want?" Emerald frowned

"Oh nothing, just learning." Link chuckled as he walked away.

* * *

_Later that day_

"Jaune are you sure about this?" Link asked "You're already late for your private training with Pyrrha."

"Mhm, my mom always told girls love guys who can sing. And Pyrrha doesn't care if im late, as long as I show up."

"Are you sure your mom told you that?"

"That's right." Jaune nodded

"But this is Weiss we're talkin' about." Link sighed "You're just wasting your time."

"You'll see!" Jaune chuckled, when all of a sudden Blake passed by, walking faster than usual

"Blake?" Link called out "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm going to the library..." Blake

"..." Link looked at Blake walk away

"Do you know what's up with her? She's more down than usual."

"Too complicated." Link sighed as they approached Team RWBY's dorm.

"Alright." Jaune approached to knock on the door

Link chuckled and pounded on the door with his fist.

"What the-?!" Weiss opened the door

"...Um." Jaune chuckled as he strung the guitar, which made Weiss's eyes widen.

"Weeeiiisssssssssss!" Jaune then followed up with a wink, which resulted in a slammed door in his face.

"Told ya." Link sighed

Jaune then knocked on the door 3 time "Come on Weiss..." He then knocked again "Open the door..."

_No response_

"I promise not to sing." Jaune mumbled

"He's lying..." Link called out, but still the door was opened by Weiss.

Jaune chuckled and began playing the guitar again "I liiieeed!"

"This is so bad." Link facepalmed

_(Could be worse...)_

**_'Like...?"_**

_(He could be dancing too...)_

**_'Fair enough.'_**

"To the dance on..." Jaune looked at Link

"Sunday?" Link shrugged

"Suuunday."

"..." Ruby and Yang just continued staring

"Are you done?" Weiss asked

"..." Jaune looked up before looking back at Weiss "Yes?"

"Then no." Weiss shivered with disgust and shut the door again.

"Brilliant. How does she have friends again?" Link asked

"Because she's Weiss Schnee!"

"Yeah that doesn't answer the question." Link rolled his eyes "I could've been working on my speed with Ren but instead you dragged me here."

"Oh, i'm sorry." Jaune chuckled

"Oh no worries, it was entertaining." Link chuckled back, dragging Jaune away "Pyrrha's waiting, and you do not want to disappoint her like you've done with everyone else."

* * *

_10 minutes passed, after Jaune's excessive need to warm up, he and __Pyrrha finally began to spar, although it didn't last long, Jaune finally put up a decent fight._

"Come on Jaune." Link called out

"Hmph!" Jaune nodded, clearly having one advantage over Pyrrha, physical power, he began to push her sword back into her

"Hmm..." Pyrrha grinned as she easily noticed Jaune's footwork was all wrong, easily sweeping his leg.

"Not bad. Both of you might I add." Link clapped lightly

"Thank you." Pyrrha nodded and helped Jaune up "Well done Jaune! Your sword play has improved immensely."

"Couldn't have done without ya..."

"So are you ready to..." Pyrrha continued to speak, but someone stopped listening

"Hm?" Link felt his scroll shaking, he quickly picked it up, it was Blake. "Um, Blake?"

"Thanks for everything, I'm sorry I was so mean." Blake mumbled, slurring her words a lot.

"Don't apologize to me." Link said firmly "Apologize to Sun."

"W-will do..." Blake said, yawning in the process before suddenly there was a slam on her end of the call

"Blake? Blaaaake?" Link called out, before the call ended "Crap..." Link looked back at Jaune and Pyrrha, who were still talking, but not about combat training anymore.

"Big surprise that she shot me down huh?" Jaune chuckled

"Well..." Pyrrha sighed "I believe the saying goes 'theres plenty of fish in the sea.' r-right?"

"Easy for you to say, you've probably got guys clamoring over each other just to ask you out."

"Heh...you'd be surprised." Pyrrha's eyes got a little watery as she put her head down

"Oh please, if you don't get a date to the dance, i'll wear a dress. Hehe." Jaune waved and walked off.

"..." Pyrrha said nothing

"You know." Link spoke up "I always thought you were invincible."

"Well I-!"

"Until i figured your little polarity trick out." Link said, grabbing his sword as fast as he could and taking a mighty swing at Pyrrha

"...!" Pyrrha's hands began to glow as Link's sword was redirected towards the sky

"See, this is why you always keep your guard up, especially when you have secrets to hide." Link chuckled as he put his sword away

"Secrets?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow

"Oh please, I know love is your other weakness. I see how you act differently around Jaune." Link chuckled

"Well I..." Pyrrha couldn't think of anything to defend herself so instead she fired back with banter "I see how you act around Ruby."

"Oh save it, Coco said the same thing about me and Velvet, I'll say the same thing to you, I don't see anything happening in the near future." Link said "They're both cool and beautiful...but they're my friends."

"You never now, things might change." Pyrrha gave a smile of her own

"They might." Link winked before waving "Good night Pyrrha."

"Goodnight Link." Pyrrha waved

Link quickly headed inside and dashed towards the library, using a few tricks learned from Ruby to get there quicker.

"Wow is this place dead..." Link chuckled as the library was completely dark, except for 1 monitor, which was dim and faded

"..." Link whistled as he approached the monitor "Well well...wouldn't ya know it? She finally went to sleep." Link smiled as the loud slam was Blake's head going against a desk. "That desk isn't much of a pillow though..." Link shrugged as he turned off the monitor and picked blake up, cradling her like a baby, slowly carrying her to the team RWBY dorm.

_2 minutes later._

"Hmm..." Link was in front of the door, but didn't want Weiss to wake and bother Blake

"...Boo!" Ruby sneaked behind Link, lightly tapping him on the shoulder, making Link jump.

"What's up?" Link whispered

"Here's the situation, I was able to sneak out as well, so Weiss is ready to scold and scream at both Blake and I...so we both need to sleep somewhere else." Ruby smiled

"I got an idea for her." Link said, looking at Blake

_A quick trip towards another dorm later._

"You want me to do what?" Sun said, slightly nervous as Blake as in his sights, but also a bit jealous because Link was carrying her.

"Let her spend the night here. Trust me, nobody wants to hear Weiss go on a rant." Link shrugged.

"True that. Alright, we got an extra bed, our other teammates haven't arrived yet from Haven."

"Thanks." Link nodded, gently handing Blake over.

"No problem." Sun nodded as he waved goodbye to Link and Ruby before closing the door.

"Well..." Link said, looking at Ruby "Nice Pajamas."

"Thanks." Ruby nodded in response "Hey um..." Ruby started but stopped herself.

"What's up?" Link asked

"The window's are locked shut and team JNPR's dorm is packed...you think maybe I can...!" Ruby stopped herself again

"You wanna stay with me for tonight. Don't you?"

"..." Ruby giggled "Mhm."

"I've only got one bed, i'll sleep on the floor." Link nodded in agreement as they approached his dorm

"Oh well. I get kind of cold sometimes." Ruby smiled

"..." Link said nothing, knowing what Ruby meant put a bright red but dim blush on his face. "Alright then." Link said, clearing his throat and unlocking his door. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Wow...it looks so cool." Ruby walked in and instantly noticed the weapons in frames, with awesome artwork on the walls.

"I figured there's too much empty space, might as well decorate right?" Link smiled as he headed into the closet

"Where ya going?" Ruby asked

"Be out in a minute." Link said, quickly changing from his tunic to a black shirt and black sweatpants.

"Come on, ya look really tired." Ruby said, she was in link's bed, offering him a spot in the bed "A rough cold floor doesn't deserve to have you sleep on it." She winked

"If you say so." Link got in the same bed as Ruby and smiled, almost immediately falling asleep...he really was tired after all.

"Thanks Weiss, your blatant anger got me and Blake another place to sleep, not to sure about blake but I like where I'm at." Ruby grinned

_A few minutes passed but Ruby still couldn't go to sleep, the thought of being 'closer' with Link made her heart race and beat uncontrollably._

_But then suddenly ruby felt arms wrap around her waist, holding her gently and pulling her closer._

"H-huh?!" She looked down and saw it was Link...he was cuddled up with her, she felt his warmness against her thin shirt, making her body heat up from embarrassment and shyness "W-well I did say i'd get cold." Ruby blushed as her smile grew bigger, slowly turning her head to face Link, who was fast asleep "Goodnight Link, sweet dreams." Ruby's smile then closed as she got ready.

Ruby then followed up with special something of her own, a kiss to the cheek of Link.


	12. Warming up for a quick dance

"Oh my goodness my alarm didn't go off." Ruby panicked

"No worries." Link yawned "No classes today remember?"

"Yeah but I wanted to sneak into the team rwby dorm so that way they would just assume I'd returned."

"Well too late now, Yang and Weiss expect you to help them pick decorations and props for the dance. They'll be waiting for you in the dorm no matter what, and well, you can't show up in that." Link said, motioning to Ruby's pajamas.

"Nobody can see me in this." Ruby whined

"No worries." Link yawned as he went into his closet again, changing back into his tunic while throwing Ruby a grey shirt that had a wolf design on it along with some socks and running shoes

"Wow..." Ruby smiled, admiring the design of the wolf.

"There's no way to avoid it now, you're going to confront them and admit the truth." Link called out

"W-what?" Ruby groaned "Can't we wait it out?"

"Nope, they're going to start decorating the place soon, and they won't start without you." Link said, opening the door "Ladies first."

"..." Ruby said nothing and walked out.

* * *

_5 minutes later after slowly and carefully traveling to the team RWBY dorm._

"Good luck." Link nods

"Thanks." Ruby sighed and opened the door...to find the rood was completely empty. "Phew!" Ruby sighed with relief.

"Good call." Link sighed with relief as well, still standing by the door, which was his mistake. "Hurry, change into your dress, you can hold onto those clothes if you want." Link said

"Um..." Ruby frowned "Dress? Excuse me sir this is a combat skirt." Ruby turned her head, whipping her hair as she paced away.

"Whatever you say." Link chuckled

"But hey...Thanks...you know, for letting me crash with you for the night." Ruby nodded

"Oh yeah no problem." Link nodded back "You're actually the first person other than myself to enter my room, sorry if it was messy or anything..."

"Are you serious?" Ruby raised an eyebrow, pointing at the entire team RWBY room "Your messy makes our room look like a junkyard."

"Fair enough..." Link shrugged...when all of a sudden...

"HEY LINK!" Yang waved from a distance, she was carrying a giant speaker as she and Weiss were down the hallway.

"Y-yang?" Link slowly turned his head

"Whatcha doin'?" Yang asked

"Nothing." Link glanced over towards Ruby, giving her a signal to run or hide.

"Who ya talking to?" Yang approached him

"Oh nobody, just myself." Link put up a fake smile and scratched his head

"Oh really? I don't remember our door being open, are you trying to steal our weapons?" Weiss called out

"Of course not! Why would I want your prop of a sword?" Link shrugged

"A prop?!" Weiss fumed with anger

"Catch!" Yang said, launching the speaker at Link

"Woah easy there!" Link said, quickly catching it, realizing his other mistake, he took his attention off the door

"Aha!" Yang said, entering the room, noticing Ruby had just strapped on her boots. "Hi sis!" Yang grinned "You and Link having a little chat?"

"O-oh, hey Yang!" Ruby smiled back

"Where have you been?" Weiss frowned

"I've been here...the whole time." Ruby nods

"..." No response from either Weiss or Yang.

"She meant where were you...last night?" Yang winked, sitting beside Ruby.

"Nowhere." Ruby said, raising her chin up, looking at the ceiling, trying to hide the blush on her face

"I found it pretty odd that Blake was with Sun...I find it odd that you were somewhere else too." Yang chuckled "So where were you?"

"N-nowhere!" Ruby exclaimed, her face getting redder every second that passed by.

"You cannot keep secrets from your team, especially you...being the leader and all." Weiss crossed her arms "Where were you last night? Answer us Ruby."

"I crashed with a friend ok?!" Ruby called out and jumped over to Blake's bed

"...Link?" Weiss asked

"Guilty." Link sighed and began to laugh

"You would've screamed at me, then nobody in beacon would've gotten sleep, so I asked Link to stay with him for the night." Ruby mumbled

"I wouldn't have yelled at-!"

"Yes you would've." All 3, Yang, Ruby and Link said at the same time.

"Well!" Weiss frowned before turning her head around "How many beds does your room have Link?" Weiss bluntly asked

"One." Link said, completely calm and collected.

"L-link!" Ruby groaned and hid her blushing under Blake's blanket.

"You guys shared a bed together?" Yang said with a frown

"Mhm." Link nodded

"..." Yang said nothing then burst into laughter. "My baby sister is growing up, how cute." Yang continued to laugh as she dragged Ruby out of Blake's bed "Come on we gotta finish preparations, the dance is tomorrow."

Ruby suddenly stopped smiling and blushing, she then sighed "How's blake?" Ruby asked

"Not good." Weiss sighed as well "Sun told me she only slept like 2 hours then quickly woke up and headed back to the library."

"Damn it..." Link frowned

"Don't worry about Blake." Yang laugh "She's going to the dance, she's going to lighten up, and best of all, she's going to be okay, mark my words." Yang nodded as she left the dorm, picking the speaker up and carrying it away.

"Come on Ruby." Weiss said, leaving the room slowly, waiting on her teammate outside.

"Hmm..." Ruby slowly fixed Blake's bed

"Come here." Link said, wrapping his arms around her for a hug "See that wasn't too hard was it?"

"You were right, I shouldn't have been worried, thank you Link." Ruby laughed as she and Link held on for at least a minute before finally letting go, with Ruby leaving the dorm, heading to the left with Weiss and Yang while Link headed right...his sights set on the courtyard, where he knew Atlas ships were still stationed.

* * *

_Link paced around the courtyard, scouting the Atlas ships, which continued to bring in more robot soldiers_

"Man this is what Atlas considers military?" Link shrugs "And they have the nerve to say Hunters and Huntresses aren't need."

"You doing some sight seeing?" A man with a deep voice was behind Link

However, Link felt no threat, it wasn't Ironwood "Did you follow me here Ozpin?" Link chuckled as he turned around

"Of course not, I was just helping Glynda with some 'planning' about some private business, but you caught my attention." Ozpin took a sip out of his mug "Tell me what you didn't tell me before about your history with the law enforcement around Remnant." Ozpin said, directing Link away from the ships.

"We'd be here for days."

"I told your friend Ms. Belladonna the same thing I'll tell you, if you ever need someone to talk to, please don't hesitate to ask...i'm more than just your headmaster." Ozpin said as he and Link headed back inside the school, when they saw James Ironwood passing by, exiting the school.

_Instantly James drew out his revolver while Link's eyes began to flash gold, the lining slowly kicked in._

"Oz..." James began while aiming at Link's head

"Better put a leash on that puppy." Link mumbled

"He's not causing you any harm James, so please move on." Ozpin nodded as he using his cane to keep James and Link apart

"Fine, but if see him ever 50 feet near my ships, he'll be placed under military arrest."

"Wrong." Link smiled as the color in his eyes turned back to blue "As a student I have the right to roam the campus, that being the courtyard as well, and your ships are on this courtyard."

"..." Ozpin simply smiled

"Ozpin..." James stuttered

"A world renowned general, outclass twice by a 1st year student..." Ozpin slowly stopped himself "But enough of the jokes, I've made time to speak with Link, please respect that James."

"Very well, good day Ozpin." James sighed and walked back to his ships.

"You were saying...?" Ozpin asked

"R-right..." Link shrugged as he followed Ozpin inside.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Where the hell am I gonna go now...?" Link sighed as he was in the middle of the woods, the rain was pouring down hard and Link had just finished running pretty hard...escaping his father, who had just lost it and tried attacking Link's mother, brother and himself.

"I told mother and brother to run for it, that i'd find them...but I'm lost now..." Link dropped down, lying on a nearby tree.

"I FOUND YOU!'

"Crap!" Link frowned as he quickly got up and began to run

"You won't get away, come here!"

"No way!" Link shouted back, continuing to sprint away, not knowing where he was even going.

Link continued scrambling through the woods, escaping the sight of his psychotic father, smashing into tree as the hard rain limited his vision.

"Get away!" Link turned around as he felt a hand on his shoulder

"You're coming home right now!"

"No!" Link shoved his father away, he held his head in pain "Ugh!" Link slowly began to feel his eyes change color forcefully, feeling pain every second it happened, his entire eye became covered with strange lining, almost making his eyes look puppet-like.

"What the-!"

"Out of my sight!" Link said with fierceness in his voice, drawing the sword out of it's sheath.

"N-no!" The man again tried to grab Link by his shoulder

"Goodbye Father." Link said with a sadistic smile as two triangles flashed in front and behind his father

But suddenly...

Lightning struck right in between Link and his father, the impact of the lightning combined with Link's intensity of power caused an explosion, sending him one way and his father the other way. Unfortunately for Link, the way he was going ended with a dead end, leaving only a cliff edge with a drop down to a strong flowing river.

Link was sent downwards into the strong river, but the speed of his fall was too fast for the water to break his fall completely, and Link ended up smashing his head on the bottom of the surface, which was pure rock, it knocked him completely out cold.

* * *

_Present Time_

"And that's that." Link mumbled, as he sat across from Ozpin now, they were back at his office

"And how did you survive, surely that strong current would've swept you away into the ocean, and at the time you were only..."

"14, sir." Link nodded

"Did someone save you or did you just get lucky?"

"Oh someone saved me." Link nodded "Although I'm not sure If i can reveal her identity." Link said, instantly realizing his other mistake, reveal this person's gender "Stupid! stupid!"

"Who was this 'she'...?" Ozpin asked, putting his mug down

"You would never believe me." Link chuckled "But she was very strong, I could tell and back then I was a naive kid who was barely figuring out his own power..." Link then sighed "Shame I haven't figured out all my power yet 2 years later.

"I'll believe you." Ozpin started "You are alive today because of this woman right?"

"Right." Link nodded, thinking hard before sighing "Here's the thing Ozpin. Remember how I said I hit my head really hard against rocks?"

"Mhm." Ozpin nodded

"I kind of lost my memory." Link mumbled "That's why I don't remember my mother or brother at all, unfortunately I do remember my father. But anytime I try to recall what happened after the strong river carried me away, my brain begins to tighten up."

"Do you at least remember what this woman looked like?"

"Mhm." Link nodded "She had a light brown skin, with short, straight brown hair. She wore a long, hooded cloak...um, she wore it on top of a white blouse with a brown vest, corset and pants. She also had a gold gauntlet on her left arm, two gold bracelets on her right wrist and a pair of golden armored boots. She had some golden armor on her right shoulder as well as a shoulder strap with some pouches slung diagonally across her body."

As soon as Link finished describing the woman, Ozpin remained speechless

"Her name..." Link struggled as the massive head pain kicked in "What was it...?"

"A..." Ozpin whispered "M..."

"Am..." Link thought carefully, slowly getting images of the woman again

* * *

_Flashback_

"..." Link slowly opened his eyes, the bright sun was quickly to enter his eyes "Ugh!" Link rubbed his eyes and sat up, feeling his head compressed by something, he was quick to touch his head

"Don't..." Spoke the woman

"...!" Link backed away, reaching for his bow.

"Don't worry." She mumbled "I'm only here to help." She smiled and offered Link an apple

"Huh?" Link said as he was still shaking, still nervous and scared after the big fall.

"..." The woman continued to smile with the apple in her hand still up for grabs

"T-thanks." Link said, slowly grabbing it. "W-who are you?" He asked

"I should be asking you that." She said, sitting down beside Link "My name is Amber."

"I'm..." Link stopped himself, struggling to even remember his own name,

"It's ok, take your time, no need to stress yourself out."

"L-l-link...?" He said, wondering if that was even correct.

"Nice to meet you Link." She said, and was quick to ask more. "I know you don't remember anything of what happened last night, but do you at least remember anything else?"

"..." Link began to think, with each second of deep thoughts adding more to his already traumatized head.

"Don't, it's ok, just knowing your name is enough for me." She said, putting a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Thank you for saving me." Link mumbled "I may not remember now but i'm sure what I was doing to get me here was stupid."

"You must not blame yourself." Amber said "The way I found you suggested that you were launched into the river."

"How bad was I injured?" Link asked

"Aside from head injuries, everything else was fine."

"Good." Link nodded, not noticing his eyes glowing gold again

"You have a monster trapped inside you.."

"Hm?" Link looked up

"O-oh nothing..." Amber smiled again

"O-okay." Link nodded as he munched on the apple.

* * *

_Present Time_

"Amber...I promised her we'd meet again, shame I was never able to find her on my 2 years of traveling around Remnant."

"You must not speak of that story with others." Ozpin was quick to speak up as he drank out of his mug again

"How come...?" Link asked "Is someone after her?'

"...We're not sure yet..." Ozpin then realized he was sharing very important information with a student who he's barely getting to know

"Are they after all the maidens?" Link asked

"..." Ozpin was quick to hurry over to Link

"What's wrong professor?" Link asked

"Shh..." Ozpin mumbled as he slowly began to whisper "We can talk about this at another time."

"Y-yes sir." Link nodded

"Now." Ozpin said "About your remnant adventures...your traveling, your sightseeing...your mercenary jobs..."

"So you know about those." Link sighed "Does this mean I'm out?"

"Of course not." Ozpin shook his head "James may consider you a criminal with intentions of destroying the world, but to me you're just following orders for money, which is no better, but-!"

"I have no plans to destroy the world." Link spoke up

"Precisely." Ozpin nodded

* * *

_Flashback_

"What do you even need the money for?" Spoke a faunus guard.

"Truthfully I'm not sure." Link shrugged as he got a briefcase from a man with a mask and red hair

"Good job out there, you're the best mercenary I've ever seen, please consider my offer of joining us permanently."

"No thank you." Link shook his head "I'd rather not become part of a cult."

"How dare you-!"

"Easy there." The man continued to speak "Your opinions are nothing more than that, but hey if you're helping us succeed then who am I to turn you away. But anyways kid..." The man slowly stopped "This train should stop soon, make sure you aren't compromised, got it?"

"No problem Adam..." Link mumbled

"No names." Adam mumbled

"Sorry." Link mumbled "Sir."

"Sir are you sure we can trust him?"

"Don't worry about him. Mercenaries are like puppets, they never speak as long as they get something that benefits them." Adam spoke as the train began to slow down

"Oh and one more thing..." Link looked back at Adam

"What is it?" Adam asked

"I'm not your little puppet." Link said as his eyes flashed gold "Understand it."

Adam said nothing and just smiled as link hopped off the train.

* * *

_Present Time_

"It was good having this talk." Ozpin said "You should get ready, the dance is coming soon."

"Right." Link nodded "Thanks for taking the time to talk Professor."

"I'll always be around to talk whenever you need it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Link nodded as he saw Glynda coming out of the elevator

"Good day." Glynda nodded

"Mhm." Link nodded back, heading into the elevator himself

* * *

_A few hours later, a little past midnight_

"I wonder what's holding them up. .." Link sat on the edge of his window, wondering about team CFVY, who were days late from their return date. "I miss talking to Velvet and Coco."

"I'm sure they're doing just fine." Pyrrha said "They are experienced and they each have an advantage over any grimm. "

"Huh?!" Link turned in shock and fell off the edge, had it not been for Pyrrha using her polarity semblance to lift link by his shield/sword/gauntlet's, he would've smashed into the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha panicked

"It's ok." Link sighed in relief as he dangled nearly 2 feet off the floor "Hey Pyrrha?"

"Yes?"

"Can you bring me up now?" Link chuckled

"O-oh i-im so sorry!" Pyrrha smiled and with her power she brought link back up.

"Thanks." Link smiled "How did you...?"

"Your door was open." Pyrrha said

"Right..." Link sighed "So what's up?"

"O-oh well it's nothing, I just..." Pyrrha sighed "I don't know who to talk to about this, Nora just scolds me and Ren stays quiet."

"...It's about Jaune isn't it?" Link asked

"..." Pyrrha only sighed but then nodded "Correct."

"He just doesn't get it." Link shrugged his shoulders and sighed as well "Weiss shows no interest but he constantly keeps on asking her out, meanwhile he...in my opinion has an even more beautiful girl constantly training and looking out for him, but jaune just doesn't see that he's more than an apprentice to you."

"Thank you." Pyrrha smiled at the compliment "If only Jaune knew how I really felt about him, he's one the few people who seems me a just another person, and not 'The invincible Pyrrha Nikos' that everyone else sees."

"One of the few..." Link thought to himself for a bit before turning back to the conversation "Is that why team JNPR and RWBY are your only associates?"

"And you." Pyrrha said

"R-right." Link chuckled "Sorry."

"It's ok." Pyrrha nodded "Jaune sees that this pedestal that i've been put on means nothing so when he talks to me, I like it. He sees me as a friend not as someone who is too good for him."

"..." Link wanted to say something but instead stopped himself, however he didn't go unnoticed

"What is it Link?" Pyrrha asked

"O-oh it's nothing..." Link sarcastically rolled his eyes

"No tell me, it's okay, you can trust me."

"Hm..."

"Please." Pyrrha smiled

"Oh alright." Link sighed "I can say the same thing about you guys. You're not ignoring me because i'm the 'one person team' who many students see as invincible."

"Well you are very good after all." Pyrrha said

"I'm still a long way from being a master, but for now, I suppose you could say I'm mediocre. But you guys just see me as just another regular old somebody, which I appreciate very much."

"A few more than others." Pyrrha slightly chuckled, referring to Velvet and Ruby

"..." Link could only respond with a laugh as well. "They're both very sweet i'll give them that."

"Both of them seem to like you, one can't express it at all, the other one just can't find a way to express it in person."

"I suppose so..." Link yawned

"Are you ready for the dance tomorrow?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not really. Just try to keep it down a bit, i'll be trying to sleep." Link said

"Y-you aren't going?"

"Nope." Link said "I'm not a dancing person...and I'm not the biggest fan of tuxedo's either."

_Unknowing to Pyrrha and Link, they were being spied on...by Yang._

_(...Damn it...I expected him to be the bigger man and ask Ruby to the dance...I've gotten Blake to go, now ruby's gonna be alone...Hmph! Oh well, she's still wearing that dress...) Yang expressed a soft smile before running off_.

"So Jaune thinks you're being asked out by tons of guys right now?"

"Yes."Pyrrha nodded

_"_What a shame..." Link sighed "He's got a beautiful girl in his team...yet he chases after the arrogant, stuck up one's." Link shrugs

"You should get some sleep, it's very late." Pyrrha smiled as she got off the edge, sliding back into Link's room

"Mhm, you too." Link said, getting back in his room, shutting the window

"Good night." Pyrrha waved and smiled as she walked off

"Night." Link waved, shutting the door.

* * *

_The next day_

_Due to Link's late sleeping, he ended up waking up an hour before the dance starts._

"Hello?" Jaune knocked

"Hm...?" Link yawned as he sat up

"Helloooooo?!" Jaune pounded on the door some more

"What...?" Link said, clearly annoyed, slowly opening the door, to find Jaune wearing a very nice and brand new suit "Oh hey jaune."

"Why aren't you dressed?" Jaune asked.

"I was planning on not going." Link yawned

"Can you change that?" Jaune said

"Question, who are you going with...?"

"Not weiss." Jaune sighed

"Back up against that wall." Link said, pointing at the hallway.

"Um, okay." Jaune said as soon as his back touched the wall, a knife was thrown at him, a fast and surging knife that barely edged his head and cutting off a bit of his hair "WOAH!"

Jaune instantly jumped to his left, touching his head, there was no blood, luckily for him, Link wasn't fully awake yet, so Jaune thought that...but Link was sure that he didn't miss.

_(Pyrrha...) Link frowned (I was doing you a favor...)_

Link shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his knife from out of the wall. "That's your reality check. Forget about dating Weiss, and focus on the people that actually care about you." Link shrugged and slammed his door

"..." Jaune sighed and knocked on Link's door

"Give me 10 minutes, i'll be at the dance."

"Cool, and hey...i'm sorry." Jaune said

"Don't be, i'm sorry." Link said, chuckling a little bit "For the knife throwing."

"N-no problem." Jaune said, slowly walking away

* * *

_15 minutes later_

"I know I said 10 minutes but..." Link said, staring at the courtyard "I feel like my priorities should be focused on more than this dance."

"Feeling's mutual." Spoke Ruby, who walked right beside Link, sneaking up on him with her speed

"Hi Ruby." Link looked over at her, and his eyes were gazed at Ruby in her dress.

"How do I look?" Ruby chuckled, nearly stumbling on her high heels

"Better than ever." Link smiled and nodded his head, slowly taking off his hat, which didn't go with the black suit at all.

"Really?" Ruby said "I look a little girly don't I?"

"I suppose so but if you wanna talk about how you look, then looking girly makes you look beautiful."

Ruby smiled at the comment and was able to hide her blush just ever so slightly "Thanks, you look very sharp too."

"Not a fan but I can't go in with my battle gear either."

"Same, I'd love to get out of this thing and and put my hood back on." Ruby sighed as she and Link walked to the dance together

"Since we're already going, why not together?" Link said, sliding his boomerang out of his back pocket and launching towards a garden of roses

"Together?" Ruby smiled "Sure."

"Awesome." Link said as the boomerang came to with 2 roses, he handed one to Ruby while putting the other one in his top jacket pocket.

"W-woah!" Ruby said, nearly falling again, slightly pushing against the door to keep her balance

"Here let me help." Link said, interlocking his arm with Ruby, helping her keep a stable stance.

"Thanks." Ruby smiled as they entered the dance.

"NO WAY!" Yang shouted

"Oh boy..." Both ruby and link sighed as Yang rushed over to them

"You two look awesome together!" Yang said, admiring Ruby's dress first "And you look so beautiful!"

"Ugh..." Ruby said, clearly not amused "Please ask Weiss how she can fight like this?" Ruby mumbled, tightly grabbing onto Link as she felt her ankles giving out.

"Link, a little help, guide her over please?" Yang pointed towards Weiss

"No thanks." Link shook his head

"Come on I got something to show all 3 of you." Yang said as she walked up to Blake, who was waiting for her, with no bags under her eyes, she didn't look weak or stressed out.

"Woah she did it." Ruby cheered

"Wow yang..." Link nodded in approval but still hesitantly and carefully guided Ruby towards Weiss "You actually did it. Good job."

"Hmph!" Weiss turned her body away from Link

"Relax, I'm not interested in fighting tonight." Link shrugged

"Very well then." Weiss said, slowly turning back as all 3 of them were now observing Blake and Yang dance together

"Wow..." Ruby smiled as Yang and Blake curtsy to each other before Yang walks off, with Sun taking over as Blake's dance partner

"See?" Yang chuckled and quickly fist bumped with Link

Blake looked over at the 4 and smiled before continuing to dance with Sun

"Told ya she would come." Yang said

"Mission accomplished." Weiss firmly spoke

"So?" Ruby broke away from Link's hold, finally stabilizing her balance "What do we do now?"

"Just have fun!" Yang said while both she and Weiss walked off in several directions

"Umm..." Ruby sighed "Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?!"

Link didn't respond sarcastically, but instead backed up, keeping his eye on Yang, who was the main greeter for the dance.

Ozpin slowly approached Ruby, but Link walked off to the side a little bit

**_(Look to your right...) _**_The evil voice spoke out, his menacing tone rung throughout Link's head_

The two huge doors opened, and in came Emerald and Mercury.

"You guys are just in time." Yang smiled

"..." No response from Emerald

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercury mumbled

_**(Not interested in fighting huh?) **The voice creepily said_

_(I lied.)__ Link replied, knowing there's someone missing..._

That someone was...

Cinder.


	13. The Young Dancing Lovers

_**(Go follow them...)**_

_(On it.)__ Link replied, and did the opposite by staying out of sight from Mercury and Emerald_

_**(Idiot...)**_

_(They already know me, if they see me, they're only going to target me you fool.)_

**_(Fair enough, but if you fail, i'll be right here to laugh in your face)_**

_(Shame that's all you can do.)__ Link teased_

**_(I hate you so much.)_**

_(Feeling's mutual pal, but we somehow work well as a team, so deal with it.)__ Link said, hearing no response from the demon inside him, instantly noticing Ironwood asking Glynda to dance_

"Gross..." Link chuckled.

"Insulting a military figure is quite disrespectful you know." Ozpin said, putting a hand on Link's shoulder

"He may be your friend Professor, but we have history, and it's not like his ways of dealing with things is correct."

"That may be true young one, not everyone is going to like military actions, but what can we do, oppose them? And if so, in what way? Physical, now that would be crazy."

"Crazy defines Ironwood." Link remarked

"Clever." Ozpin nodded _(He and Qrow would get along quite well...shame he's gone.)_

"Hey listen about tomorrow..." Link turned to face Ozpin, who was now gone. "What the-?! Are you kidding me?" Link sighed and walked over towards Ruby

"Hey, where'd ya go?" She asked

"Just doing to sight seeing, Weiss and Yang did well with organizing and decorating."

"You think so?"

"Truth is, I really don't care, I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Good because I really don't care either." Ruby and Link both laughed and awkwardly fist bumped each other.

"Hey thanks for the modifications you made to my crossbow, it really helped me out."

"No problem, however, your puny rifle bow doesn't compare to my beautiful darling."

"Of but of course...however, what are you without crescent rose?" Link asked

"..." Ruby said nothing and tried to think of an answer "Umm..."

"Exactly. You see, many people think carrying extra weapons is a waste, but here's the counter argument, you'll always have weapons with you."

"Always?" Ruby asked

"Mhm." Link nods "Always." He then started to punch and kick the air "My hand to hand may be terrible, but it's saved me against opponents who were worse at it than myself. I really do need to get better at it...so, how are you at hand to hand?"

"I'm okay." Ruby chuckled nervously

"Liar." Link chuckled and served himself some punch "Hey, I know this probably isn't for the best in terms of our grades but we should stay up late and train on our weaknesses, and trust, I know the both of us can work on plenty."

"That'd be awesome." Ruby cheered and started to punch the air too. "Both of us could work on hand-to-hand, your aim could improve, my timing needs work-!"

"Ah ah slow your horses there Rose." Link chuckled "One step at a time. When it comes to hand-to-hand, we can't improve to we train by just ourselves."

"Oh!" Ruby jumped up "Yang can help us with our punching, she's amazing and super strong!"

"I've seen Ren and his kicking is way above world class, maybe we could get them to help us out right after the mission."

"Oh my goodness the mission!" Ruby jumped again with excitement "You ready for tomorrow?" She asked

"Yes." Link nodded "I'm gonna skip the mission and sleep in all day."

"H-huh?" Ruby frowned "Our first mission and you want to skip it?" She then smiled and nudged Link "Somebody's got a big ego."

"It's not about that." Link shrugged "And my ego is perfectly in check thank you very much madam."

"Oh I'm suuuure it is." Ruby sarcastically remarked.

"Oh man I'd hurt you by know." Link laughed and reached for the ladle to refill his drink

"Then why don't you, I'm not afraid." Ruby said as she also reached for the ladle

"You're lucky that I like you." Link blurted out and coincidentally, both of their hands touched as they intended to refill their drink with punch.

"What?" Ruby backed up

"O-oh..." Link said, blushing in embarrassment, he didn't mean it in that way...but in some way, maybe he did.

"I'm gonna...go talk to Yang..." Ruby said, bumping into chairs and table as she walked away

"R-right, I'm gonna go...somewhere." Link sighed and walked away, going upstairs.

* * *

_Moments later_

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!" Ruby shouted

_Ruby then noticed Neptune walking downstairs, with Jaune right behind him, however, Jaune had white clothing in his hands_

"That's a dress..." Ruby thought "Why would Jaune need a-!"

"Over here." Yang waved

"..." Ruby nodded and joined her sister, now both sister had an overview of everyone dancing on the 1st floor.

"So why'd you shout my name earlier?"

"Oh it was nothing." Ruby waved her off "At first I was panicking but now...I'm a bit more calm." Ruby said while needing to feel her own heartbeat, it was steady, unlike earlier with Link when it was faster than Roman Torchwick escaping a crime scene.

"So what did you and Link talk about now?" Yang said with a smile

"Why do you assume it's has anything to do with-!" Ruby stopped herself and felt her heated up face, it was a combination of anger, embarrassment and shame "Yeah it was about Link." She admitted

"What'd he do now...?" Yang asked with genuine concern now.

"He said that..." Ruby hesitated "N-nevermind it was silly."

"Come on sis, the more you oppose telling the truth the more it hurts." Yang playfully put her in a headlock

"He said he liked me!" Ruby blurted out

"Woah!" Yang let Ruby go only to grip her by the shoulders and look right in the eyes "Are you serious?"

"Mhm." Ruby slowly but carefully nodded

"That's awesome!" Yang proudly hugged her younger sister "And you said you wouldn't be into boys at all! Look at you, you're a mess over a guy." Yang laughed

"Do ya have to keep bringing that up? I get, you were right and I was wrong." Ruby sighed

"I knew he'd choose you as well, Velvet is nice, but Link needs a tough chick to keep him in check." Yang cheered and looked around

"Sis what are you...?"

"Does anyone have a microphone I have a big announcement?!" Yang exclaimed

"Oh no you don't!" Ruby jumped on Yang and they got into a quick scuffle

"Oh come on sis it's great news!" Yang struggled because of hair pulling that was occurring

"I didn't say yes!" Ruby shouted and the scuffle quickly ended.

..._Awkward silence_

"Well..." Ruby sighed again then completely shut up

"What?" Yang asked "You guys are a thing now, right?"

"Hmm..." Ruby thought long and hard but she shook her head "We awkwardly ran away from each other."

"Oh..." Yang said and sighed with relief "That's not too bad, you're both just insecure about your feelings towards each other, keep in mind, there was certain bunny girl trying to get him too ya know."

"Shush!" Ruby snapped

"Relax sis, just give it some time, it'll all be fine." Yang smiled proudly again "Let him know how you feel, and if you can't in words, do it in another way."

"Another way?" Ruby raised an eyebrow, but the topic of the conversation changed immediately

"We really needed something like this, and we've found out new things that we would've never found out on a normal school day."

"Hmm...you know, you're right." Ruby nodded "And you did a great job planning all this too." Ruby mumbled, clearly contradicting herself

"Aw thanks." Yang put Ruby in another playful headlock, which was resisted. "It wasn't all me though. Weiss did a lot too."

"...!" Ruby calmed down, which resulted in her release from the choke hold

"Unfortunately." Yang sighed "Tomorrow it's back to work."

"We can handle whatever gets thrown at us." Ruby stated in a confident manner...and they she noticed Jaune in the white dress walking in between the crowd of people

"Uhhh..." Yang said that and nothing else

"Except for that." Ruby shook her head wildly.

"Just go, escape this nightmare." Yang burst out in laughter at Jaune while pushing her sister away.

* * *

_So after a minute of Jaune talking to P__yrrha, followed up an 'improvised' Team JNPR dance..._

_**(Keep your eye on the clock...)**_

_(Huh?)__ Link looked up at the second floor, eyeing the entire area, noticing two people that he completely forgot about, Mercury and Emerald...but no Cinder (That's who was missing!)_

**_(Looks like our old boss is up to something...)_**

_(This isn't good at all.)_

**_(Allow me...)_**

_(Fine)__ Link walked towards the exit, shutting his eyes briefly before opening them, his pupils turning gold_

_Link scanned the area...and saw nothing._

"No luck." Link sighed as his eyes turned blue again

"Hey." Ruby said, walking behind Link

"What's up?" Link asked, trying to sound calm, but he was still on the look out for Cinder.

"Are you okay?" Ruby responded to Link's question with a question of her own.

"I'm fine. Just a little anxious." Link looked around

"About what?"

"Oh nothing just that I'm a little paranoid and think something bad is going to happen right now."

"O-oh, just right now...?" Ruby said, softly biting down on her bottom lip.

"it's more than just right now actually." Link chuckled, slowly starting to calm down

"Was it about earlier?" Ruby mumbled

"That's 50% of my concern at the moment."

"Don't let it concern you anymore." Ruby said, and clearly wanted to make a move, but she froze up "I-i...like you too."

_Link said nothing but just smiled _"Thank you." Link hugged ruby tightly "I won't let it concern me anymore."

"What do you men by that exactly?" Ruby chuckled sarcastically, but her laughter stopped when Link broke the hold on the hug

"..." Link said nothing and grabbed Ruby's hand with his left.

"W-what are you..." Ruby's blush intensified when Link lightly grabbed her chin, and started to lean in.

_(I-is he...)_ _Ruby froze up again, not knowing what to do. However, she didn't fight at all, she didn't want to._

_The moment she never thought would ever happen with any boy_

_Ruby and Link shared their first kiss together._

* * *

_Unfortunately for the two, t__he second their lips locked together, Ruby noticed something at the corner of her eye...it was cinder, but she didn't know who that was, all she saw a woman in black with a mask that nobody knew except Mercury, Emerald and Link._

"Link..." Ruby backed away from the kiss and pointed at the figure in the distance.

**_(There she is...)_**

_(Stating the obvious as usual)__ Link sighed_

_**(I have to, you're too busy being in love to notice)**_

"Let's go." Link nodded

"Right. Let's go!" Ruby nodded right back as they both sprinted towards Cinder, with Ruby having issues due to her trouble with heels.

_5 minutes later_

"Look." Link pointed at the guard that was unconscious

"Hmm..." Ruby quickly grabbed her scroll

"What should we-!" Before Link could even finish the sentence , Ruby's locker smashed into the brick floor

"Great idea. One time use only, now's the perfect time." Link reached for his scroll, when he noticed...empty pockets "Son of a..." Link frowned "Sorry ruby."

"It's fine, let's just find out who this person or people are." Ruby nodded as she led the way inside

"Who do you think is doing this?" Link asked, despite him already knowing

"Maybe Torchwick..." Ruby mumbled as they heard gun fire

"The elevator!" Link shouted as he and Ruby rushed past the other unconscious guards

"Come on, come on!" Ruby punched the elevator button

"We're too late to stop this person but let's hope we can get a clear look at their face." Link suggested as the elevator opened, and there were two more unconscious guards.

"Whoever this is must be very strong." Ruby said, almost nervously, but the tension was killed when she almost tripped over her shoes again

"..." Link said nothing as the elevator took them up

"Me first, okay?" Ruby suggested

"No problem." Link nodded

_The elevator doors slowly opened, but there was no criminal in sight, only that all the computer had a chess piece symbol on the screens._

_Ruby led, with her weapon fully exposed, while Link followed closely behind_

"Hello?" Ruby spoke up and stepped forward, only to take multiple steps along with tripping and nearly falling.

**_(Smooth...)_**

_(Shut it.)_

"Excuse me...?" Ruby said as a woman rose from behind a counter

_**(Well well, it's been a while...)**_

_(She can't hear you.) Link sighed_

"So why don't you take off that-!"

"Watch out!" Link said, backing up while pulling Ruby back as Cinder fired glass like projectiles

"..!" Ruby acted quick and deflected the projectiles with her scythe.

"Fire bullets at her!" Link said, carefully waiting his moment

"No problem!" Ruby proceeded to fire multiple sniper rifle bullet at Cinder, who blocked them off with ease, but didn't see Link rushing at her from her left.

_Link jumped on a wall that separated each row of computers in order to leap into the air, unleashing a powerful dropping axe kick_

_Cinder jumped smiled waving her hands to summon her swords, which she then used to block the kick, which much resistance from Link, who kept adding more power and force_

"How have you been?" Cinder winked

_Link frowned and quickly tried capitalizing with more kicks, only for Cinder to block them as well, with a smile on her face the entire time_

_Link then began to throw fast punches, but even then, Cinder dodged them with ease, all she did was lead Link on_

"Die!" Link's left fist lit up, the triforce signal beamed back forth

"..." Cinder said nothing and simply hopped on Link's fist to leap over him, turning her swords into a bow

"Crap!" Link said as his fist collided with the ground, creating a huge crater

"Link get out of there!" Ruby chanted, watching Cinder arrows straight down at him

_Link smiled himself and took the hit head on_

"N-no!" Ruby shouted with anger

_Cinder landed safely on the ground, kneeling promptly before slowly getting up, she was facing Ruby head on when suddenly..._

_Doors opened, and in entered James Ironwood_

_Ruby now smiled, but when she looked back towards Cinder's direction, she was gone_

"You two have a lot of explaining to do." James crossed his arms

"Sure thing..." Link said, getting out of the rubble completely unharmed physically.

"How did you..." Ruby said with relief while tightly hugging Link

"Remember the food fight, the aura that surrounded me when I protected Blake...?"

"It's like a shield." Ruby mumbled

"A shield that protects me and anyone in contact from anything, but I can only use it briefly, otherwise it takes a lot of energy out of me." Link sighed and softly whispered in Ruby's ear "Sorry."

"For?" She asked

"For being so useless. She completely played me like a fool." Link shrugged

"I could've helped a little more too." Ruby chuckled

"You both did well." James spoke up, helping Ruby and Link to their feet "You both did your best, and that's what matters."

"Right." Ruby said as she and Link sat down while Ironwood investigated the area.

"Didn't feel like my best..." Link sighed and punched the wall, fracturing the pavement and sending cracks across the place.

"..." Ruby said nothing and waited for Ironwood to turn his back, she slowly tapped Link's arm

"What's up?" He whispered

"Let's go." She smiled and felt her face turning red, remembering exactly what Yang told her_ "Let him know how you feel, and if you can't in words, do it in another way."_

"Okay." Link nodded and glanced at Ironwood

"Now..." Ruby and Link both said as they bolted away, not even requiring ruby's speed, despite Ironwood needing them to share everything they saw about the 'intruder.'

* * *

_10 minutes later_

**_(You failed...)_**

_(I don't care...because I'm about to succeed)_

"You sure?" Link asked

"Mhm." Ruby nodded as they entered Link's dorm

"Does this mean..."

"We can worry about all that later." Ruby waved it off

"Good, now come here." Link said, shutting the door quickly, both her and Ruby didn't bother going back to the dance, and instead focused on more special things.

_Upon the door closing, Link and Ruby began to kiss once again, with their young and brittle minds only worrying about love._


	14. Saving the world with Doctor Oobleck?

"Come in." Ozpin spoke as he stood up from his chair while Ironwood and Glynda were still in their conflict.

_In came Ruby, who was called in by Ozpin, due to request by Ironwood, for questioning. However, Ruby was alone, despite the fact that they also called in Link._

"Sorry it took so long." Ruby said "Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here." Ruby mumbled "It wasn't me."

"We're glad you could make it." Glynda said and was about say more until

"Where is _he_?" James approached Ruby

"Who?" Ruby whistled

"The boy who you were with last night...you two combated that woman didn't you?" James said

"O-oh you mean Link..." Ruby chuckled nervously

"Yes where is he?" Glynda asked

"Oh he was tired so I told him to sleep in and that i'd answer every question." Ruby smiled and rubbed her head nervously.

"What a shame, it would've been nice to get two reports rather than one."

"Nonetheless, thank you for coming ruby." Ozpin nods "How are you feeling?"

"I feel...different." Ruby said with a smile, resisting her urge to blush as she bumped her index fingers together, but she knew that they weren't asking about her love life. "I feel okay." She nodded

"You sure?" Ozpin asked

"Mhm. I'd feel a lot better if my bad guy catching record wasn't O for three." Ruby nervously chuckled, getting no laughter in return from the adults in the room.

* * *

_Link sighed as he opened his eyes, yawning very slowly_

"Time for the mission I suppose..." Link shrugged and walked over to his desk, where he had school books, sketch books and a coffee maker.

"Eh, why not? She wanted some anyway." Link yawned again and started to make coffee

_Link carefully sat down and tried to remember everything that happened last night, absolutely everything._

"Ugh no i have to get that out of my head." Link shook his head rapidly and carefully waited for his coffee to be done. "It was amazing though..."

_The most important fact finally hit Link...what about Velvet?_

"She's really sweet and nice...and it's me who has to break her heart." Link sighed and quickly filled up his mug despite the coffee not being done.

"Look at me, I'm talking to myself, i'm such a psycho." Link chuckled and quickly added creamer and sugar.

_Link sighed in relief as the coffee warmed up his hands._

"YO!" Yang pounded on the door, the shock factor made Link drop his mug

"Grr..." Link balled up his fists and rushed towards the door

"Open up!" Weiss shouted

"WHAT?!" Link slammed the door open

"Whoa whoa whoa..." Yang chuckled and stormed inside Link's room "Not a morning person huh?"

"Well i'm not use to people pounding on my door every morning." Link sighed and checked the wall, only a small dent luckily

"Why are you here?" Blake asked "I thought you and Ruby had to talk to Professor Ozpin and Glynda?"

"And Ironwood..." Link rolled his eyes

"Why so sarcastic with the general?" Weiss asked

"Because he's a piece of scum." Link was about to continue but then he just laughed it off "But that's a story for another day."

"What's this?" Yang walked over to Link's desk, reaching for the chair, grabbing Ruby's dress

"Oh..." Link backed away slowly

_Yang said nothing and rushed towards Link, immediately throwing hard punches at him_

"Whoa what the hell?!" Link said as he struggled to dodge

"Come on Link, fight back!" Yang said, firing bullets from her gauntlets

"You better stop." Link warned as he tried to fight back with kicks

"Or what? You gonna hurt me? I'd love to see you try" Yang taunted and winked

"Stop it Yang, this isn't funny. You're destroying my room!" Link growled as he ran for his sword

"None of that, blake please." Yang smiled as Blake used her shadow clone to distract to make Link steer clear of his weapon

"I've had enough, you better stop." Link said, trying to stay calm, quickly grabbing his throwing knife

"Since when did he-!" Weiss had no chance to finish as Link launched his throwing knife, with green/gold aura surrounding the weapon surging past Yang, clipping a piece of her hair

"Uh oh..." Blake said, immediately backing away.

_Yang's smile vanished, her eyes went from innocent purple to blood red_

"You're gonna pay for that!" Yang said, launching herself using shotgun shells, aiming a single punch directly for Link

"I said..." Link growled, his eyes flashed gold "ENOUGH!" Link sprinted at Yang with the same motion, a closed fist, a strong punch

_Both of them collided with each other, with both fists barely outlasting one another_

_Elsewhere_

"Phew..." Ruby sighed "That went well." Ruby frowned "That jerk said he'd be there with me, and he also wants to skip out the whole day." She then smiled "Oh I can't stay mad at him forever, after all, he's making me coffee."

_Back to the 'fight'_

"What is wrong with you?" Weiss snapped

"Who?!" Yang and Link yelled

"Both of you." Blake sighed and showed off a smile

"What was that all about?" Link frowned

"Oh." Yang chuckled "Ruby said you needed help with hand to hand."

"..." Link sighed with relief.

"Should've probably brought it up, my bad."

"No problem..." Link nodded and glanced the coffeemaker, which did have enough for another mug

"I never knew you were a coffee person." Blake spoke

"Not today, that's for Ruby." Link yawned and jumped back on his bed "I'm taking a nap and enjoying the week off."

"Week off?"

"There's no way Professor Ozpin exempted you from this mission." Weiss frowned

"Probably not." Link shook his head and shrugged his shoulders

"You know it's that laid back attitude that'll cost you big time later on." Blake mumbled

"I know, but it's hard to change, you know?"

"I know how you feel." Blake and Yang said at the same time

"Brilliant, we're all weirdos." Link chuckled

"Listen." Yang said, her tone changed from cheerful to serious almost immediately

"Yes?" Link sat up

"You keep my sister happy, okay?"

"Look." Link sighed "We don't even know if we're gonna be...you know...together...together." Link said it exactly like Nora does whenever she dodges Jaune's questions about her and Ren.

"Not relevant." Weiss said "You two are clearly close friends, so keep her happy either way. Okay?"

"No problem, that we can agree on." Link got up and promptly shook hands with Weiss

"Thank you." She said, then calmly and quickly exited Link's dorm along with the rest of team RWBY

* * *

_Moments later_

"Hey thanks." Ruby said, enjoying her warm coffee

"No problem." Link nodded "Your team is probably expecting you."

"Of course they are, they're gonna wanna know everything that happened today...and yesterday."

"No mentions of...you know."

"Oh of course, nobody shall know." Ruby giggled

"Good. Oh and don't forget your dress."

"Ugh as if I want that back." Ruby groaned

"Your leggings and shoes miss you too." Link teased

"Those shoes..." Ruby sighed "I was completely off my game."

"I feel ya." Link nodded

"You still gonna skip the mission?" Ruby whined

"Mhm." Link nodded

"Please? It'll be fun." Ruby tugged on Link's arm

"Nothing is fun about being restricted to rookie's work. We're first year students Ruby, only the easy jobs will be available to us." Link shrugged "But hey...Call me." Link smiled

"I will." Ruby smiled back

_Ruby and Link then tried to hug...but the awkwardness prevented anything, so they ended up just roughly fist bumping again_

"Good luck." Link waved

"Thanks." Ruby waved back and quickly sprinted off.

"...Finally..." Link sighed, following it with a yawn before dropping dead on his bed.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

_knock knock_

"..." Link opened one eye and let out another sigh "Go away!"

_knock knock knock_

"...I'm going to hurt you." Link warned as he sat up, cracking his knuckles slowly

"Ah but that would be completely unnecessary my young pupil!"

"...What the-!" Link wiped his eyes and opened the door to find his least favorite Professor...Oobleck

"Get dressed, you can't go on a dangerous mission dressed like you're ready for bed."

"I've been ready for bed..." Link sighed and slammed the door...except that it didn't shut

"Ozpin gave me permission to escort you out the easy way...and the hard way." He pushed his glasses back

"You're threatening me now?" Link frowned "I'm not-!"

"Yes you aren't afraid of me." Oobleck said with a really hyper tone. "And you wouldn't hold back if we were to battle, is that correct?"

"Um...yes?" Link shrugged his shoulders

"I can see now why Ozpin would take an interest in you, fearless, calm, strong..." Oobleck continued to pace around Link

"You done yet?" Link asked

"Yes. Now I must tell you. This mission is mandatory, especially to first year students, you must shadow a huntsman or huntress."

"And if I don't?"

"Consider yourself in big trouble, with your maximum punishment being expulsion while your most lenient will be suspension."

"Geez you guys are really tough aren't ya?" Link rolled his eyes

"Oh but on the contrary for you, Ozpin has already chosen the mission and huntsman for you to train under for the week." Oobleck said

"Oh really?" Link softly smiled "What and Who?"

_Oobleck only smiled as he drank his coffee_

* * *

_Moments later_

"Mr..."

"I get it, i'm here and i'm ready." Link shrugged as he was now in his regular clothing, with his sword, bow and extra weapons at hand. "I still can't believe Ozpin put me on the dangerous mission...with you of all people."

"...Me of all people?"

"No offense professor oobleck, but you look very passive."

"Many have said so, and those many were wrong to make such assumptions, you will see young man that I am a strong and capable Huntsman."

"I hope so." Link slowly nodded and noticed team RWBY walking up to Oobleck

"No way..." Ruby's jaw dropped in amazement and fright.

"Oobleck?" Yang said slowly

"Genuine..." Weiss looked at Ruby

"..." Blake said nothing and just looked depressed

"My thoughts exact." Link mumbled

"Wait, Professor Ozpin didn't mention you to us at all." Weiss said

"You're right Ms. Schnee, because I pulled some strings and got Ozpin to let Link come along with us, it was either that or face punishment for attempting to skip the big mission day."

"Hey!" Link pointed right at Oobleck "How'd you or Ozpin know I was planning to ditch the week?!"

"One of your friends informed Ozpin...four of them actually. They'll be joining us." Oobleck said, laughing uncontrollably as he pointed at team RWBY

"Brilliant, so much for relying on friends." Link frowned

"Sorry." Ruby sighed "I just couldn't bear the thought of you being unfairly punished."

"And besides this is the perfect time to work on your striking." Yang said while punching the air like a boxer.

"I suppose so..."

"Back on topic." Weiss spoke out, and got looks from everyone "PROFESSOR OOBLECK?!" She said out loud

"Ugh, I'm going to the airship." Link said as team RWBY began to get a very fast lecture from Professor Oobleck. On his way to the airship, he noticed a very dejected team CFVY walking around the school, Fox looked out of energy, Yatsuhashi still had wounds, Coco and Velvet exhausted.

_Link then quickly changed course, rushing over towards them_

"Oh look..." Coco mumbled and tried to smile

"Welcome back...all of you." Link waved and got no response from Fox, a small nod from Yatsuhashi and a weak smile from Velvet

"I'll speak on behalf on all of us and say sorry for being so down." Coco said "We're just a little beat up from the mission, we even missed the dance."

"Oh it was nothing exciting." Link chuckled

"How was it?" Velvet asked, clearly knowing Link lied

"Okay it was funny. Jaune danced in a dress." Link said with a big smile

"R-really?" Velvet replied as she cracked a bigger smile too.

"Who'd you go with Mr. Hustler?" Coco nudged Link arm

"Nobody." Link sighed with the tone of annoyance clearly coming off.

"You sure?" Coco took off her shades

"I'm sure." Link replied

"Ugh you're lucky I'm exhausted...I'm gonna peace out, go to our dorm, then go to sleep." Coco quickly put her shades back on

"Have a nice nap." Link said

"I'll try. Thanks. But when you get back..."

"I'm going to be interrogated, right?"

"That's right." Coco nodded

"I'll look forward to that. Link shrugged

"Cool. Peace." Coco waved and walked off with Fox and Yatsuhashi

_Velvet walked slower than her teammates, which caused Link to walk next to her_

"You okay?" Link asked Velvet "You're falling behind ya know."

"I'm fine. I just missed Beacon while I was gone."

"Was the mission that rough?" Link asked

"N-not really, but I just thought we were going to be there forever, and it made me appreciate all the memories I have of this place."

"Damn, Mission life can be tough after all..."

"You'll be fine though." Velvet said, trying to smile "You're strong and brave. And well..."

"Well...?" Link said, making hand motions, as to signal Velvet to continue

"I missed you." Velvet said then quickly wrapped her arms around Link

"...O-oh." Link looked around awkwardly before hugging back "I missed you too."

**_(Awkward...)_**

_(Don't you think I know that.)_

_Link made sure to look around, making sure Ruby didn't see him, but the hug lasted for a whole minute, so he looked around for quite a bit of time_

"..." Velvet nodded slowly, but deep down inside, she wanted to say more...however, her shyness completely took over

"Say what's on your mind." Link said

"..." Velvet shook her head

"ONE MINUTE!" Oobleck screamed from the airship

"Crap." Link smiled and rubbed his head

"Go." Velvet pointed at the airship "I don't want to be the reason you get left behind."

"Right, thanks for the heads up." Link nods

"Good luck on your mission." She said

"Thanks, I'll see ya soon." Link waved and ran off, practically sprinting towards the airship as the slowly began to rise, Link needed to do a leap in other to barely grab on then climb on

"...Don't be away for too long..." Velvet mumbled to herself, looking at the airship which contained Professor/Dr. Oobleck, Link and team RWBY.

"Come on Velvet." Coco called out

"R-right, I'm coming!" Velvet shouted before running towards her team, looking back at the airship one more time before reaching them.

* * *

"You almost got left behind." Ruby frowned, but she wasn't angry, she was worried...

"I'm sorry." Link mumbled as he got up

"No need to worry now, all that matters is that you're here..." Ruby said, while not realizing that she made a move by hugging Link in front of her team.

"...Not dating, huh?" Yang raised her eyebrows

"How inappropriate." Weiss frowned

"Don't judge. Happiness is down to those who chose to be..." Blake softly whispered

"Miss Belladonna is right, but on an important mission like this, we must get serious."

"Right Doctor." Link said sarcastically before noticing something moving around in Ruby's bag

"Hehehe..." Ruby awkwardly split away and scratched her head

_Link said nothing, continuing to keep an eye on Ruby's bag, and saw an ear poking out from the top_

"An animal huh?" Link mumbled to himself and simply said nothing about it "We'll find out eventually..."


End file.
